The Gold War
by ShipperQueen93
Summary: Belle French is a fresh out of the academy CIA spy during the Cold War. During her mission she comes across a young boy and his father being kept hostage by a Soviet organization. She makes a vow to set them free. Part of the Rumbelle Secret Santa on tumblr.
1. Chapter 1

**AN:** This is part of the Rumbelle Secret Santa gift exchange on tumblr. My giftee was Nerdfishgirl and she prompted "Cold War spy/scientist au" I had lots of fun coming up with this and I hope you all enjoy it!

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

* * *

Belle French knew that looks could be deceiving. Sitting across from Gaston Gustav people would simply think they were just two young kids on a date. Then again that's exactly what she wanted people to believe. If anyone was to truly suspect that little Belle French was actually an espionage agent for the CIA and was working to gather information on a communist organization located right in her home town of Storybrooke she'd be in deep trouble. She had worked for the CIA now for three years but had spent the last two and half years in rigorous training with no field experience. It was only six months ago that she graduated from training courses and gained the title of an espionage agent. A few days afterwards she was given her first assignment. Which is how she found herself in a small diner with the most boring guy she had ever met listening to yet another one of his hunting tales.

"It was easily a ten point buck, it was huge! I had waited there all morning and the dumb beast just walked right past me. Boom! One shot and it dropped. I bagged two more after that, a seven and eight pointer a piece. It was quite the day Belle! You would have loved being there.

"Oh I so would have!" Belle was glad that Gaston was as dim as he appeared and couldn't hear the lie behind her words. Instead he beamed at her, obviously taken in with her duplicity. She gave a small smile in return before stabbing at the plain salad Gaston had ordered for her. Next to his steak and mashed potatoes, both smothered in a thick gravy, her salad, even covered with light dressing, looked absolutely ridiculous.

Six months of pursuing and "dating" Gaston had meant grapefruits, without sugar, for breakfast, salads, sometimes with dressing, for lunch, and if she was lucky he'd order her fish and brown rice for dinner. If it wasn't for her weekend away when she "visited her father" she'd have lost close to 20 pounds in the last six months. Of all the little annoyances that came with this assignment, the tiny apartment, the lunk of a boyfriend, enduring nights spent together in his bed, his pillow talk consisting of communist propaganda, the diet he forced her on so she would "stay trim" was the absolute worse.

"So how was work Baby? You've spent so much time at the office lately it feels like I never see you anymore." In truth the less time she spent with Gaston the happier she was but her cover required her to play the part of the devoted girlfriend. With that meant pretending to be upset when she didn't see him. Pouting, laying on the guilt and using the dreaded "puppy dog eyes" when all else failed to keep up the act. Part of her almost felt bad about using the guileless Gaston, guilt being the one thing the academy hadn't been able to completely train out of her, but then she would remind herself that he was working for the Soviet Union. He was a traitor to their country, he was guilty of treason, and for that he didn't deserve her guilt.

"Belle babe, you know I'm working on a big project and the boys can't do nothing without me."

"That was a laugh. Belle knew that Gaston was a member of **the **Cora Mills' Soviet organization, but he was the low man on the totem pole. The only job he was trusted with was scoping out new people for the cause. That's why she was chosen to approach him. The petite little blue-eyed beauty was the last person someone would expect to double cross them. It was her job to fluff up his ego and get him to talk about what the organization's plans were, or better yet get him to invite her in.

"I know you're busy but I miss you Baby. I just want to spend time with you." Cue the pout.

"Well...maybe this week you can come visit me at work. Bring me my lunch or something."

Bingo.

"Really?! Oh Gaston that would be great!" Reach over the small table Belle threw her arms around Gaston's thick neck and pressed a kiss to his stubbly cheek. This was exactly what she needed, a way in. If she could into Cora Mill's headquarters she'd be gold.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! New chapters should be posted every few days.


	2. Chapter 2

**_WARNING_: **There is mention of self-harm and suicide in this chapter. Nothing graphic, but it is there.

**Disclaimer: I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

* * *

Two years, eight months, thirteen days, twelve hours and fifty-three minutes. He hadn't seen his son in two years, eight months, thirteen days, twelve hours and now fifty-four minutes. Not that he was counting or anything.

Hauling himself out of his small bed Rumford Gold limped over to the toilet in the corner of his tiny underground room to relieve himself. After taking care of business he went through the rest of his morning ritual. Washing his face gave him a chance to take in his reflection in the small piece of shiny metal that was his "mirror", he was no longer trusted with a real one. His reflection stared back at him and even slightly warped he could still tell that he looked terrible. His hair was a greasy mess, falling lankly around his face. There were dark bags under his eyes from lack of sleep. Several cuts and bruises were scattered across his features and he knew that the rest of his body boasted them as well.

The worst though was the week old scruff covering his face. That meant they'd be sending in that handsy red-head to shave him and clean him up. One moment of weakness with a glass shard had led to them keeping anything and everything that he could use to hurt himself with away from him. Now he had no mirrors, no razors, his food was pre-cut for him and he was forced to use his fingers or a child's spoon, they took his cane forcing him to limp around, they didn't even allow him blankets and sheets for his bed. Even his research equipment was kept under lock and key. A moment of weakness had stripped him of what little freedom he had.

He could remember the day so vividly. It hadn't been quite a year since he had been forced to work here but the reason the day stuck out so much was that it was Bae's eleventh birthday. In all the years past Bae's birthdays had always been filled with joy and good times. Even when he was a babe and couldn't remember them, when Milah had abandoned them, and in years when he was struggling to put food on the table Rum always made sure Bae had a good birthday. An now he wasn't even allowed to see his boy. Let alone make his birthday special. He had at least been promised a phone call to his boy if his invention was successful. He had spent all week trying to perfect his newest weapon but when it finally came time to try it out for Cora, it jammed and wouldn't worked. They had refused to let him call Bae, not even giving him a chance to say a quick "Happy birthday Son." It was his only child's birthday and he had no way to share it with him.

That night when they had locked him in his room he had taken his cane to everything in the room. Splinters of wood, shards of glass, and pieces of metal littered to floor when his rage had finally changed into gut churning sadness. He found himself sitting in a corner, bleeding from several superficial cuts on his face and arms, when he saw it. A small jagged mirror shard no bigger than a crayon. He doesn't really remember picking up the piece of glass, all he could think of was how the chances of him ever seeing his boy again were slim to none. He can dimly recall bringing the shard to his wrist, a sharp pain, and then darkness.

When he woke up he had been restrained in his bed. Apparently his jailers had found him a few moments after his attempt to end his life and saved him. Cora herself even came to ridicule him, asking if he really thought they'd let him go so easily. Before she had left she had given one promise. If he ever tried killing himself again then they would kill Bae slowly and painfully.

Heaving a sigh Rumford forced his mind from the past and tried to focus on what he need to accomplish today. Stepping away from the "mirror" Rum limped over to the heavy metal door and pounded on it. After a moment the door opened up with a loud groan and screeching of the hinges revealing Killian Jones leaning against the wall at the bottom of the stairs. "Ah the Crocodile awakens. Are you actually going to be of use today?"

Gold tried to ignore and walk past him but Jones was quicker. He found himself shoved against the stone wall with the silver hook that Jones was famous for at his throat. The prosthetic was required after the formal naval captain lost his hand due to an accident with an unfinished weapon. The loss didn't seem to weigh him down though. In fact Jones, or Hook as he was affectionately known as now in the organization, appeared to revel in the power that his new weapon gave him.

When Gold still didn't respond to Hook the younger man pressed the tip of his hook a bit harder to his throat and Gold felt a bead of blood trail down his neck. Hook leaned in close with a smirk. "You're being rude crocodile. When someone asks you a question you answer it, unless you'd rather I pay a visit to your boy."

"It was hard to talk with the hook at his throat but Gold managed a reply, if only to save his boy. "Yes."

"Yes what?"

"Yes sir, I'll be useful."

Killian withdrew his hook with a greasy smile. "You better be."

A shove sent Gold stumbling against the stairs. It was time to start another day. All he could hope for was it to be over soon.

* * *

And that's chapter 2! Chapter 3 will be posted in a few days. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: MERRY CHRISTMAS! As a Christmas present for anyone reading this here's a new chapter for you! It's longer and we finally get to meet one of my favorite characters. Hope you enjoy it and have a happy holidays!

**Discliamer: I do not own OUAT or it's characters.**

* * *

Hattier Manor was easily Belle's favorite place in the world. Having grown up in a tiny one bedroom house with her father the manor was almost overwhelming, but the atmosphere more than made up for its outrageous size. When she was let into the house by Jefferson she was immediately assaulted by the scent of enchiladas cooking in the oven and the sound of Grace talking a mile a minute to someone in the kitchen. The house was filled with pictures of Jefferson and his beautiful girl along with drawings and other artwork that Grace had made for her proud father. Despite that Belle technically lived in a small apartment above the library for her cover, Hattier Manor was where she considered home.

Located at the very edge of Storybrooke on an acre of private land it was the perfect spot for the local headquarters. Every weekend when Gaston though she was going out of town to visit her dad in a hospital in Portland she was really coming here. She'd trade-off her car with a young woman who looked enough like her to fool anyone who might be following her and while the decoy went on a trip to Portland, Belle spent the weekend playing board games with her handler and his adorable daughter, or even just spending time reading in their vast library. Either was better than any date Gaston had to offer her.

After Belle had shrugged off her coat and hung it in the closet she happily followed Jefferson into the kitchen where twelve year old Grace sat talking with her friend Henry Swan. Henry's mother Emma was a former agent turned academy teacher. She had demanded the career changer after Henry was kidnapped when he was four. The boy didn't remember much of the ordeal but it had been enough for Emma to decided it was time to change. Now she was one of the best teachers the academy had to offer, specializing in hand to hand combat and small arms.

Belle took a seat between the two gossiping pre-teens, ruffling each of their hair, before snatching up some of the war tortilla chips Jefferson had set out for dinner. The first bite brought a happy noise from her mouth, they were sooooo much better than the salad Gaston had made her eat. "Hey Grace. Hey Henry. Is your mom here too?" As much as Jefferson had tried to deny it in the past Belle knew something was going on between him and the blonde.

"No she had to go on a trip so I'm staying with Jefferson until she gets back."

Belle cast a glance at Jefferson who had sat down across from them. With his signature top hat in place Belle was reminded of just who this man was. Before he was her handler he had been a field agent in his own right, nicknamed the Mad Hatter. He had been known for accepting missions no one else would have wanted and then going about them in the most crazy way possible. He had been a legend in the division but more than that he had been her idol and mentor. He had retired from active duty when his wife Alice, a good agent in her own right, had been killed during a compromised mission. Instead of retiring completely, like he could have, he had decided to work behind the scenes.

Belle had met him during her internship with the CIA five years ago. He had taken her under his wing and had aided her in her venture to become an agent. Rumor had it he had even insisted she get placed under his leadership after graduation. He was more than just her mentor and handler, he was her best friend and the older brother she had never had.

At her questioning look Jefferson shook his head minutely. He'd tell her more about Emma's trip and Henry's stay later. In the mean time they had a delicious meal to enjoy. Dinner consisted of chicken enchiladas, wild rice, and homemade salsa with tortilla chips. It was more calories than she had consumed all week and it was absolutely delicious. She didn't know when Jefferson had found the time in his life to become such an amazing chef but she was glad he had. After dinner and dessert, apple pie à la mode, Jefferson caught her eye and nodded towards the door. Dinner was over, time for work.

"Alright guys, Belle and I have some things to discuss. Why don't you guys clean up and then watch some TV? I think there's even a new "Who's the Boss?" on tonight. And if we're not done before then, remember that bed time is nine-thirty."

A chorus of "Yes Dad/Jefferson" followed them as together Belle and Jefferson left the dining room and went up to the sound proof conference room. The room was huge, the only rooms bigger being the library and the gym in the basement. Along the walls were different top hats, Jefferson once told her he had worn each one on a mission at some point, and he used them as a reminder of that time in his life.

The most dominating feature of the room though was the large table in the center. Most of it was empty, except one end which had an untraceable phone which they used to call the Director and files detailing the mission Belle was on and her reports so far. It was at the end that Jefferson took his seat at the head and she sat to his right. "So what's up with Emma? They didn't send her on an assignment did they?"

"No, you know David promised no more field work for her. She's just been loaned out to MI6 for a couple of weeks. In return we'll be getting one of their weapon specialists and trackers, some Irish bloke named Graham. The order came from the Director of National Intelligence and the director of the Joint Intelligence Committee. Something about international relationships, allies working together, learning from each other, blah blah blah. Emma just didn't want to pull Henry out of school so she asked if I'd watch him."

"Aww, watching your future stepson! Aren't you so sweet."

"I don't know what you're talking about Bluebelle."

"Sure you don't"

"Don't you have some information to deliver?"

"You're the one who hasn't dialed in Director Nolan yet."

Jefferson mumbled something under his breath about know-it-all brunettes, as he dialed up the Director. She took his murmured comments with a smile, reminding him that he loved her despite what he said. He waved her off and as she waited for him to get Director Nolan on the line she got up and made both herself and Jefferson a cup of tea. She had just finished pouring them when Director Nolan's voice sounded through the speakerphone. "Ah Agent Beauty, how's your beast?"

Her annoyance at the nickname must have shown on her face going by the way Jefferson started chuckling into his teacup. She had been bestowed the nickname when she first entered the academy. No one, but Jefferson and Director Nolan, had believed she'd make it past the first week. Looking back at it she supposed coming in the first day wearing five-inch heels and a cute little skirt didn't exactly lend itself to believing that she'd do great as a spy. Once the nickname was brought up no one would let the stupid thing drop. Then, when she had called Gaston a best during her first debriefing, the ribbing had intensified. "You know I hate that title Director Charming."

"Ah...well yes. On to business then."

It helped that the director had his own embarrassing nickname. She would definitely have to thank his wife for that little tidbit later.

"Not a lot happened this week. Gaston has been surprisingly closed lipped about everything."

"Is there any new information at all?"

"Well he did say he's been working on something big at the office but I think that was just talk. There hasn't been any signs of increased operations has there?"

"Nobody has reported anything so far. Are you any closer to infiltrating the organization?"

"Actually I think so. Gaston said I might be able to bring him lunch at work this week. If I can get him to actually let me I think we'll be set."

"That's great news Agent French. Keep up the good work."

"Thank you Director."

A few more formalities were taken care of before the call ended and Belle and Jefferson once again sat together in silence drinking their tea.

"How are you doing Bluebelle?"

Belle gave a shrug as she sipped her tea, it was rapidly growing cold. "You heard my report to the director."

"Yes but I want to know how Belle is doing, not Agent French. I know how hard these first couple missions can be on a person. So I'll ask again. How are you doing Bluebelle?"

Belle stared down at her now cool tea, swirling the contents around as she thought over the question. She did love her job, he loved helping her country, but it was hard too. She did miss seeing her father, she hadn't really seen him in about year and a half, her only friends were co workers and their families, and sometimes the role she had to play did get to her. She could feel Jefferson's grey eyes boring into her, waiting for her response. "It's hard, I won't lie about that, but I know it's all for the greater good. I love the work I do, and the people I work with. I'm happy...I think."

"Bluebelle, if you have to think about it, you're not truly happy."

With that Jefferson said he'd was going to check on the kids. He left with a pat on her shoulder and a kiss to the top of her head. Sitting in the dark, alone except for her thoughts, Belle wondered about what Jefferson had said. Was she truly happy?

* * *

There you go! Hope you enjoyed it! Please leave a review and tell me what you think!


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for all the kind review guys! I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying this so far. Please keep telling me what yo think :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Ouat or it's characters. **

* * *

_The day started out so normally. He had gotten out of bed, kissed sleeping Cora on the cheek before getting dressed. The suit he put on was one of the many he had bought after he had fulfilled his first contract. Designing weapons wasn't a glorious job, and Bae hated him doing it, but it put food on the table and extra money in their pockets. Up until this point he had only designed small arms for a few mid-brand companies. Today that was going to change. Yesterday he had received a call about a possible contract designing and developing transcontinental missiles and new weapons for the Army. If this contract got pushed through it would mean big changes for him and Bae and maybe, just maybe, he'd be able to get that ring he'd be eyeing for Cora. They'd been together for almost a year now, it was about time they made things more permanent._

_Downstairs Bae was already up and watching some cartoon about little blue people while eating a bowl of that crazy sugar filled cereal he loved so much. His boy looked up with a small smile when Rum ruffled his curly hair. "What are you doing up already Bae?" During the summer it was near impossible to get Bae up before noon, and it was barely nine so there had to be a reason he was up._

"_Couldn't sleep. I just had this feeling something bad was going to happen."_

"_Did you have a nightmare Baelfire?"_

"_No Papa, just a bad feeling. I probably just are some bad food last night at Morraine's."_

"_Alright if you're sure."_

_Bae's attention went back to his cartoon and Gold continued with his morning ritual. He made himself some tea and put the coffee pot on for Cora so that it was ready when she woke, when his tea was ready he started going through the morning paper. Splattered across the front page was a picture of some scruffy looking guy, the article underneath explaining how local bartender Keith Nottingham had been arrested for alleged communist ties. Shaking his head Gold flipped past the article with a shake of his head, he really wished all the tension between the two nations would end already. Each one wanted to prove that they were the ultimate super power and were better than the other. It was pointless, but then again this childish display of aggression was what prompted the Army to overlook his past and offer him this opportunity. He'd be a fool to turn them down._

_Gold was just finishing off his second cup of tea and folding up the newspaper when Cora made her way downstairs. She gave Bae a pat on the head that his boy cringed away from and kissed him on the cheek as she passed by to the coffee maker. "What are you doing today Rummy?" From the corner of his eye Rum saw Bae pretend to gag at Cora's choice of nickname. Truthfully he wasn't fond of it either but Cora thought it suited him so he dealt with it._

"_I have to put together a portfolio for my meeting with the Army."_

_Cora looked up quickly, almost spilling coffee on herself. "What meeting?"_

"_The Army asked Dad to make bombs for them." Bae piped in from the next room._

"_What?!"_

"_That's not what happening Bae and you know it."_

"_Then what is happening Rummy?"_

"_I have an appointment with some Army contractors to show them my work. If they like my work then there is a very good chance that they will offer me a contract to design and create missiles and other weapons."_

_Cora gave a small hum and smile before turning her attention to the paper he had abandoned. It pained him a little that she showed so little interest but then again Cora had never been much of a morning person. He was sure once she woke up more she'd be more excited about what this could lead to for them._

"_Papa can I go over to Morraine's today? She mentioned that they were going to go to the pool today!"_

_Gold looked at Bae's hopeful face and couldn't tell him now, then again he'd never been able to tell his boy no. "Sure Bae."_

"_Oh but Rummy, Regina had wanted us all to go to lunch together! She wanted to get to know the two of you better."_

_Regina was Cora's twenty-two year old daughter from a previous marriage. When he and Cora had first gotten together she had been in college and they had never seen much of her. Now she had graduated and moved back home. It seemed that they got together once a week for lunch and 'bonding time'. This time usually consisted of the adults talking about politics while Bae doodled on his napkin. He knew Bae didn't really enjoy these lunches but if he planned on taking the next step with Cora then Bae should really get used to time spent with what would be his step sister. "Well I suppose I could always drop you off at the pool after lunch Bae. How does that sound?"_

_Bae gave a shrug and a half-hearted "yeah" which was about the best Gold could expect. A glance at the clock showed he really needed to get going if he wanted to have his portfolio put together before lunch. He gave Cora, who promised to call him with details about lunch, a quick kiss and ruffled Bae's floofy hair, he really need to get the boy in for a trim, before leaving._

_The rest of the morning was rather uneventful. He spent most of his time in his downtown office going through files of all his old designs trying to find his best work. He even managed to draft out some rough ideas for long-range missiles. He got so absorbed in his work that he lost track of time and he was quite surprised when Cora called with the details about lunch. Apparently they had decided on a picnic in the woods. It definitely wouldn't have been a place he would have thought either Cora or Regina would have chosen, but he wasn't going to complain. Packing up his portfolio was a work of a moment and soon he was on his way to the address Cora had given him._

_It didn't take long for Gold to get from his office to what turned out to be a small cabin in the woods. He wondered briefly how Cora or Regina had come across the place since neither of them were very nature driven but figured it wasn't important. Inside the cabin it was rather bare, similar to a camping lodge after the season was over, and a quick look around don't' find him Bae, Cora or Regina. Perhaps he had gotten the address wrong? "Bae? Cora? Regina? Anyone here?"_

"_Rummy?"_

_Cora's voice came from another room but try as he might he couldn't find her. "Cora? Where are you at?"_

"_In the basement! The power wouldn't work. Something's wrong with the generator. Can you help us?"_

_Chuckling slightly at the thought of Cora or Regina trying to fix a generator Gold followed her voice to a door that lead down to the basement. He really was curious now how a barren cabin in the woods had beat out a diner or café for their lunch spot. At the bottom of the stairs was another door, this one slightly ajar. Pushing the door open allowed a small beam of light into the otherwise pitch black room. "Bae? Cora? You guys okay?"_

_The light suddenly switched on, momentarily blinding him. When his eyes finally adjusted he had to do a double take because there was no way what he was seeing was real. Bae was sitting in a chair with his hands and legs tied to it. Behind him Cora, Regina, and some guy Rum had never seen before were standing, each holding a gun to his son's head. It was like a scene out of a horror movie or his worst nightmare. This had to be a dream, a terrible, terrible, dream. There was just no way his girlfriend was holding a gun to his son's head. It just wasn't possible. "What's going on here? Cora what are you doing?"_

"_Papa run! Just get out of here!"_

"_Now, now Baelfire, don't be rude. I don't believe he was talking to you."_

_Gold's gaze bounced from Bae's eyes, so wide and filled with terror, to the three guns mussing his curly hair, then up to Cora's blank face. She was holding a gun to his to his son's head and she was completely devoid of emotion. This couldn't be the same woman he loved, the same woman he had thought of proposing to. "Cora what the hell is going on? Let Bae go!"_

"_You know Rumford, I thought it was quite obvious. Regina, Killian, and I are going to shoot your precious little Baelfire unless you do exactly what I want you to do."_

"_Papa don't listen to them! Just run!"_

_The man Rum didn't know, Killian according to Cora, tapped the muzzle of his gun against Bae's head causing him to cry out. "Shut it boy!"_

_Gold started forward but stopped short when Regina cocked her gun and pressed it harder against Bae's head. "Not a step closer Gold."_

"_Someone tell me what the hell is going on here!"_

_Cora smiled but it was cold and cruel. "Of course Dear Rummy. It's very simple, you are going to be working for me now."_

"_Work for you? What do you mean work for you?"_

"_I suppose I should be a little more clear. You know me as Cora Mills, but it's actually Cora Milykov. I head a Soviet funded organization called The Heart, and you are going to provide us with the weapons to end the dispute between the Union and this stupid country."_

_Milykov. Soviet Union. Weapons. The words bounced through his mind, not quite sinking in. The woman he had loved was now pressing a gun to his son's head and saying she was a communist. She was a communist who expected him to make weapons of war for her. This truly was a scene out of some bad fifties movie._

"_You want me to make weapons for you, and you think kidnapping my son and threatening him is the way to convince me?"_

"_Oh sweet Rummy. This isn't a matter of wanting, you will do this or we will kill your precious boy. It's really quite simple."_

"_And you think no one is going to notice we're missing? Bae has friends, I'm supposed to be meeting with the army in two hours. They are going to realize something is wrong when we just disappear."_

"_No they wont. Word will get out that Bae's mother sued for custody and won, and as for you...Well the army is just going to think you were just too cowardly to accept the offer. What else would they expect from the man who got himself injured just to come home from war. Once a coward, always a coward."_

_Shame filled him at her callous truth. He swore his ankle throbbed in pain at just the memory of the event. He had been stationed in Vietnam, after being drafted, and had just received word that Milah was pregnant. He wanted nothing more than to go home and live to see his son be born but his unit was scheduled to be sent on a raid the next day. He could so easily remember his gun sitting **r**__**ight** __there, and he just couldn't leave his son fatherless..._

"_Cora this isn't necessary! Just let Bae go and I'll do whatever you want. You don't have to involve him."_

"_And I'm just supposed to take your word and trust young Baelfire to keep his mouth shut? I'm supposed to believe that if I let him go the first place he's going to run off to isn't going to be the police? I didn't get this far by being stupid Rumford. Bae is our little insurance policy. If you want him to stay alive and well you will do exactly as we say."_

_He tried to find a flaw in their plan, anything that would allow his boy to go home safely, but any argument he could come up with, any plan he could formulate all ended with Bae getting hurt...or worse. With his heart breaking he have a defeated nod. "Fine. I'll do whatever you want as long as Bae doesn't get hurt."_

"_We won't harm a hair on his fluffy little head, so long as you do your job."_

"_Deal."_

"_Good. Now take them away. I'm bored of this."_

_Killian came over to him, forcing his hands behind his back and tying them up. Only after he was secure Regina cut Bae free and hoisted him up by the collar of his shirt. Bae tried to rush over to him but Regina held fast and hauled him back towards the stairs. When Gold tried to fight over to him Killian dug his gun into the back of his head. "Stay still!"_

"_You have to let me say goodbye!"_

"_Regina get him out of here."_

_Gold thrashed against his bonds trying to break free but couldn't. Bae was struggling too, kicking and hitting Regina the best he could. "Papa! Don't let them take me! Papa please!"_

"_Bae! I love you! It's going to be okay Bae! It's all going to be okay! I love you!"_

"_Don't let me go! Papa!"_

"_Bae!"_

"_Papa help me! Paaaapaaa!"_

Gold jerked awake from the nightmare shouting Bae's name. Cold sweat poured down him as he gasped for breath. It had been three years since that nightmare had taken place and not a week where he wasn't plagued by the dream. It always ended with Bae screaming for his help and him being unable to do anything. That was last memory he had of his boy, screaming for his papa to save him and being powerless to do anything. He hadn't been strong enough, smart enough, or brave enough to save him. He had failed his son then and every day since.

Heaving a sigh Gold settled back down and clutched the sole sheet they permitted him around his thin frame. He needed sleep if he was going to work. He needed work if he was ever going to please Cora. He needed to please Cora if he ever wanted to get out of this hell hole. If he was lucky maybe today would be his last day. If he was lucky today would be the he'd get to see his son. If he was lucky maybe today he could go home. If he was lucky.

Then again he had never been very lucky...

* * *

And that's chapter 4! Hope you enjoyed it, tell me what you think!


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Thanks so much for all the lovely reviews. I'm glad everyone seems to be enjoying it. Here's the next chapter, it's rather short but the next couple will be longer.

* * *

Another day, another date, another bloody salad. Belle eyed Gaston's fried chicken and mashed potatoes enviously as she stabbed away at the offending leaves. She had stayed over at Gaston's apartment the night before so she had been relegated to a few bananas for breakfast while Gaston had wolfed down pound of bacon and a stack of pancakes. She was absolutely starving!

"How's your salad Babe?"

It was lettuce with no cheese, no dressing, no bacon bits, no croutons, no nothing. There was absolutely nothing to it. It sucked. "It's great Baby. Just the way I like it."

Gaston puffed up like peacock as if he was proud of ordering her another crappy salad. Belle really had to wonder how someone as simple as Gaston had managed to gain enough of Cora Mills trust to earn a spot , even a small one, in her organization. It wasn't that he was stupid really, just very dense and extremely self involved.. Anything that was complex, or that didn't involve him, usually went right over his head. Part of her wondered if he truly understood the Communist agenda he supported of if someone had just hoodwinked him into all of it.

"So are you staying over again tonight Babe?"

No way in hell. She wanted more than rabbit food thank you very much. "I can't. I've got to work the early shift at the library tomorrow." Part of her cover was that she was a part-time librarian which meant a couple of times a week she had to put in a few hours at the town library. It was actually part of her cover that she truly enjoyed. She loved being surrounded by books and all that knowledge. There was something about reading a book that could make everything better. Plus it was certainly more enjoyable than other aspects of her cover.

"Aw can't you just blow it off?"

"It's work!"

"Yeah but you could just call in sick and spend all morning with me. It's not like you're doing anything important there."

"Gaston you know I can't just call in. I get off at noon. I can come over then."

"I'll be at work."

"Why don't you just call in sick?"

"Be serious Belle, I've got to work."

So it was okay for her to blow off work for him, but he couldn't do it for her? That seemed fair. Oh wait, that's right. His work was 'important.' "Well what other option do we have?"

"Gaston seemed to hesitate, weighing his options, before responding. "Well I suppose you could come to the office for lunch. You could meet the guys and maybe I could get out early."

This was it! This is what she had spent six months eating crappy salads for. This was her chance! She was finally going to breach The Heart. Her joy was genuine when she wrapped her arms around Gaston and gave him a kiss. "That sounds great. I can't wait!" For once she was telling the truth.

* * *

That's all for this one! Hope you enjoyed it! I'll have another chapter posted probably on New Years.


	6. Chapter 6

Sorry about the delay, things are busy in Shipper's you all for the kind reviews! I love hearing what you guys have to say. Another relatively short chapter but they do start to get longer here soon.

* * *

"I'll see you tomorrow Baelfire. Promise to read the packet I gave you."

"Of course Miss Blue."

Once the 'holier-than-thou' school teacher shut the door behind her thirteen year old Baelfire crumpled up the packet, with the same propaganda she always tried to shove down his throat, and chucked it at the door. Apparently she had made it her own personal mission to try and indoctrinate him into her views. Her favorite tactic seemed to be insinuating that he'd be better off with just forgetting his father and letting them be his family. Well that just wasn't going to happen. He loved his papa and this darkness that separated them wouldn't last forever. The would be together again soon. They just had to be.

"You know, she's just going to give you another one tomorrow."

Bae glared over at his jailer, the woman that could have been his sister based on the moon-eyes Papa had been making at Cora. Regina. In the past he had never truly cared for her, mostly because she basically ignored him, but now she was one of the three people in the world he could say he honestly hated. "Well I'm not going to read it! I don't want to think like you guys. I will not forget my papa!"

"I didn't say read it, just stop throwing it away. Every time you do that she makes a new one. You're wasting paper. Think of the trees."

"Think of the trees? This was the same woman who had held a gun to his head without blinking an eye and she wanted him to think of the trees? She was insane. "You're insane!"

Regina glared at him, her fingers twitching into a fist. "Watch it boy. If you ever want to see your 'papa' again you better be much nicer to me."

"Am I?"

"Are you what? Annoying? Yes. A pain in my ass? Yes. Getting on my last nerve? Yes."

"Am I ever going to see my papa again?"

That was his worst fear, not being trapped here forever, not coming face to face with Cora, not even the thought of his own death. No, his worst fear was that he'd never get to see his father again. At this point he didn't even know if he was alive. They could have killed him and were now keeping himself around for kicks and giggles. He needed to know that his papa was alive. He could endure anything if he only knew that he'd get to see Papa again. "Regina, am I ever going to see my papa again?"

"Regina eyed him warily and he held his breath. This news could keep him going or break him. Finally Regina shook her head with a sigh. "I don't know Bae. I really don't know."

* * *

So what do you think of Bae and Regina? Leave a review and let me know!


	7. Chapter 7

Thank you all for the kind reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

Protect the head! Protect the stomach! Gold curled up tight into a ball trying to protect himself from the onslaught of kicks and stomps raining down on him. Hook's attacks were strategically placed to cause the most pain without leaving any lasting damage. Come tomorrow he'd be black and blue from head to toe but he'd be able work. He knew this for sure because this wasn't the first time he had been on the receiving end of one of Hook's beatings. Any time that he missed one of their set deadlines, had a weapon perform badly in a trial, or Cora simply thought he needed a little extra encouragement, he had the pleasure of being acquainted with Hook's violent side. This time it was because the new short range missiles he had drafted, and designed had been duds when tested. When word had gotten back to Cora about it she had been absolutely livid.

"You failed Crocodile. You failed again. You are a failure. You are a worthless failure. You are never going to get out of here. You are never going to see your son again. You failed him. You are a failure." Each sentence was punctuated with a kick or stomp to a body part. His shoulders, his ribs, his back, his head, his ankles, his kidneys, again and again and again.

Pain radiated throughout his body but as intense as it was, Hooks words were what hurt the most. He **was** a failure. He couldn't get out of here. He might never see Bae again. He was a failure. He was a failure. He was a failure. Failure. Failure. Failure.

Gold didn't know how long Hook's beating went on, he might have even blacked out at some point, but when it was finally over he was a bloody mess wheezing on the floor. Hook took a seat in Gold's usual seat, propping his feet up on Gold's work bench, his boots dirtying up his newest plans. "Get up Crocodile."

Rum ignored him, he was more concerned with trying to breath without coughing up blood than he was with whatever Hook wanted. He couldn't keep going on like this. Living day after day always waiting for the other shoe to drop. He was barely surviving and it could be all for naught. He didn't even know if Bae was alive.

"Are you deaf Crocodile? I said get up! You've got work to do." Hook gave him a not so gentle nudge with his boot causing Gold to start coughing again.

"No." Gold's voice was barely more than a whisper but he tried to put as much power as possible behind it. Even so Hook looked down at him with an amused look on his smug face.

"What was that? Did the croc just try to snap? As amusing as that would be, get up!"

"No."

"You must have enjoyed getting your arse kicked. Unless you are ready for round two you will get up and get to work."

"No. No work. I'm not doing your work anymore!"

"You want to be responsible for your son's death? If you want your precious Baelfire to stay safe you will get your pathetic arse up and get to work!"

"I'm not working until I see Bae!"

Hook lunged forward and pulled Rum up until they were face to face. "You don't make the rules Crocodile! You work, your boy stays safe. You don't work and your boy gets to know my hook. Understand?"

Gold's mind told him to back down but his heart wouldn't let him. He met Hook eye to eye and glared the best he could with one eye swollen shut. "You won't hurt Bae."

"So sure Crocodile?"

"If you kill Bae you have nothing to hold over me. If you want me to work I want to see my son. I'm not working again until I see that Bae is safe."

Hook snarled and shoved him back to the floor before storming out of the room. Crumpled in a ball on the floor, wheezing for breath and bleeding in several spots, Gold was smiling. He had them. They had to let him see Bae now! They just had to!

* * *

Please leave a review and let me know what you think!


	8. Chapter 8

A big chapter! Thank you for all the kind reviews!

* * *

This was it. This was the day she had been working towards for six months. For six months she had endured crappy dates, crappy sex, and crappy salads but it was all totally worth it because today was the day! Today she was infiltrating The Heart!

As soon as her shift was over at the library Belle rushed up to her apartment to freshen up and stock up. She changed into a bright red sundress, the sweetheart neckline gave just enough glimpse of cleavage to distract Gaston while still being modest. The dress was loose enough that the two stiletto knives into her garters, she wasn't stupid enough to go in completely unarmed, didn't show through fabric. A brush through her hair and a dash of mascara and she was ready to go.

Downstairs waiting outside the library with a take out bag from Granny's was Gary. He had agreed to pick her up during his lunch and they would then go eat at his office so she could meet his friends. When he saw her Belle knew she had made the right choice of attire. His eyes strayed over her figure, lingering on her chest and legs. "Looking good Babe. That color looks good on you." She thanked him with a smile and kiss on the cheek. When she let him lead her over to his car she had to be mindful not to bounce for joy. They were finally on their way! This was finally happening!

It was a quick five minute drive to The Heart, located in a building near the edge of town, Gaston talking the whole way about the work he was doing. "Just wait until you see it Belle. It's like nothing you could ever imagine." He kept assuring her of this even up to helping her out of the car. The building that housed The Heart was a sprawling three story with several smaller buildings surrounding the perimeter. It was rather impressive really, not as impressive as some of the CIA's locations, but still pretty impressive.

Gaston led her by the arm through a heavy door into what appeared to be a security scanning room. Lounging around the room were three men, well two men and what appeared to be a teenage boy. The oldest of the tree was a portly man, scruffy looking and fiddling with a battered old stocking cap, only occasionally glancing at the security screens. The youngest one didn't appear more than sixteen, really just a boy, pacing around tapping a billy club against his palm every once in a while. The third person was actually someone she recognized, Keith Nottingham. He had been arrested a few years back for communist ties but apparently he had gotten free. As intimidating as the prospect of the three of them were it wasn't them that worried her, it was the metal detector in the middle of the room.

Belle eyed the detector warily, now acutely aware of the stilettos strapped to her thighs. There was no way she would be be able to explain why she had them if she was searched. What the hell had she been thinking? Of course there would have been security. If a court house had a metal detector of course The Heart would have one. She was so screwed. She pressed closer to Gaston, maybe his small sphere of influence could protect her. Gaston patted her arm before passing through detector without a problem, waiting for her on the other side. Belle bit her lip nervously as she stepped through the frame, wincing as the alarms shrieked upon picking up the metal strapped to her legs. All eyes snapped towards her and she tried to look as surprised as the rest of them. "What's going on Gaston?"

Gaston glared at the offending machine and then at the man with the red hat. "What the hell Smee? Is the damn thing broken again?""No, we just got it fixed last weekend. She must be hiding something on her. She needs to be frisked."

The boy with the club eyed her suspiciously, stalking towards her tapping the club against his hand. Nottingham smiled as he looked her over, practically salivating at the thought of searching her. "Gaston..."

Gaston wrapped his arm around her shoulders and hugged her close, glaring at the boy and Nottingham. "Leave her alone guys."

"You know the rules Gaston. We've got to see what she's hiding."

"Can it Felix. She's not hiding anything."

"We've still got to search her."

"You're not touching her Keith. She's with me so she's fine. Let us go."

"Fine, but if Cora asks this is all coming down on you."

"Yeah, yeah whatever."

Smee pressed a button to open the door and Gaston herded her past he three who still watched them interestedly. Belle huddled closer to Gaston, for once happy to be squashed up against his chest. Once they were past the tree creeps she was able to relax some. "Gaston I didn't like them."

"Don't worry Babe they're harmless. Annoying but harmless."

"Still, I'll feel better once we're in your office."

"Uh yeah. About that, we're actually doing some remodeling so I don't really have an office right now."

"No office? Then where are we going?"

Gaston opened another door, this one leading to a bustling room filled with tiny cubicles. Several eyes locked on them and whispered filled the air about the new girl with Gaston. "They gave me a cubicle for now, but don't worry Babe. It gives you a chance to meet everyone!"

"Great..." Just great. She knew Gaston had been bluffing about powerful and having a big office but for some reason she had never put into consideration where he actually worked up until now. Well she guessed she finally found the answer.

She followed after Gaston as he made his way through the rows and rows of cramped cubicles, trying to ignore the whispers and eyes following her. Gaston's cubicle was in the center of the room flocked on by a pretty dark skinned girl on one side and a dorky looking guy who seemed like he probably saw Star Wars one too many times. Gaston stole a spare chair from one of the other mini-offices so they were cramped together in the tiny space. Once uncomfortably seated he proceeded to open up the take out bag and she tried not to be disappointed when he brought out her lunch...a salad. "Just the way you like it right?" Plain, tasteless, and oooh it had started to wilt! Yup it was just the way she liked it. "Yup it's perfect!"

A snort of laughter drew her attention upward. Leaning against the divider the dark skinned girl was laughing. "Oh Gaston you are thick. You don't really think she likes that crap do you?" Gaston glared between her and the other girl. "What are you talking about Tamara? Belle always gets this. It's her favorite!" The girl, Tamara, must have caught her rolled eyes because she started laughing harder. "Gaston you are an idiot. She didn't even order that did she? Come on Hun, let's get you some real food." Belle glanced at Gaston who was glaring at Tamara, to the salad, to the girl smiling at her before getting up. "I'll be right back Baby." Belle could feel Gaston's shocked gaze on her as Tamara hooked arms with her and drug her away.

"So how did you and meathead end up together. You don't really seem like you guys travel in the same circles."

"We met at a bar actually. Some friends drug me out for their birthday and I met Gaston there. We've been together ever since."

"Hmm well I guess the heart wants what the heart wants. I suppose Gaston told you what we're doing here?"

"No actually. He doesn't really talk about work, I just kind of guessed that he worked for the government and couldn't tell me anything. I guess I was right huh?"

"Well..sort of."

"What do you mean sort of?"

In answer Tamara pushed open a set of double doors revealing a cafeteria type room. Scattered over all the walls were pictures of Lenin, Stalin, and every other communist leader along with the Soviet insignia and flag. Belle stared open mouthed as she took in the room. She didn't know what she had been expecting, but it certainly hadn't been this. "Well we do work for a government. Just not the American government."

"I see..."

Tamara smirked and walked over to where they were serving food. After a stunned moment where she just stood there in shock Belle quickly hurried after her. She couldn't wait to tell Director Nolan about this. This alone was enough to get the place shut down, but more importantly than getting it shut down was getting the information it could provide.

Following after Tamara, Belle caught snatches of conversations but most people were simply watching her again. Tamara handed her a tray filled with some kind of turkey and potato like food. "It's not great but it's better than a crappy salad for sure." Belle nodded and let Tamara lead her over to a table. There was already some people sitting here who Tamara introduced as Jaquline, better known as Jack, James, who looked surprisingly like Director Nolan, and a smug looking guy named Hordor. "This is Belle, she's Gaston's girl." Everyone said their hellos briefly before going back to their previous conversations.

Belle ate silently, trying to soak up anything that might be important. Most of the conversations were trivial things like sports or what was on TV, but occasionally someone would mention a project or upcoming trial that caught her interest. She wanted to question what they meant but knew it would be too suspicious at this point. She was so wrapped up in her thoughts she didn't notice when the whole room went quiet. "Who the hell are you?"

Belle's blood ran cold at the icy voice coming from behind her. Turning slowly she was met with a woman in all black dress topped off with blood red lipstick. She knew exactly who this was. Regina Mills, Cora's daughter and right hand woman. All reports of the woman painted her to be just as evil as her mother, but with less patience. In other words Belle was in no way prepared for this.

"I asked who you were. I don't like having to repeat myself, so don't make me do it again."

"I'm Belle French."

"That means nothing to me."

"I'm Gaston's girlfriend."

"I didn't ask who you're sleeping with. I want to know what you're doing here."

Belle tripped over words, trying to remember her excuse but it was hard with Regina glaring daggers at her. "Well?"

"I...uhm. I mean that..."

"Regina give the poor girl a break."

Both Regina and Belle turned to the voice. Standing there was possibly the only person besides Cora herself who could have made this situation worse. Killian Jones. Just great. This was going absolutely spectacularly.

"Jones what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk to you so leave the poor girl alone and come with me."

Regina glared at her once more before following Jones to a secluded corner of the room. Well that was a relief. And very suspicious...

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it! Leave a review and tell me what you think!


	9. Chapter 9

AN: Sorry for taking so long with an update. Between running TEAs over on Tumblr and starting a new job I just haven't had any free time. I will try to start updating regularly again!

* * *

Regina Mills stalked after Jones, glaring daggers the whole way. Today was not going well. The Gold brat had been bitching all day about how he missed his dad. He actually had the gall to demand to see him. He claimed that it was his right. Obviously he didn't realize that the only rights he had was to eat or not to eat and to sleep or not to sleep. He didn't get to make demands from her. She could have dealt with any of this,s he had been dealing with it for three years, but right before she left to get lunch he had thrown that damn information packet that Blue kept forcing on him at her. It had barely touched her but still! She treated the little bastard nice! She fed him, made sure he had clothes that fit, helped him with the work Blue gave him, even gave him extra paper to draw on because she knew he liked to draw. She was almost sisterly to the cretin. She was nice to him and this is how he repaid her? Well if he wanted an evil host she would show him one.

Regina followed Jones over to a quiet corner of the room, their combined presence being enough to keep people away from them. Jones leaned against the walk and to most he would appear calm and collected but she had worked with him enough to notice the nervous glint in his eye and annoyed twitching of his beloved hook. "What's the matter Jones? Gold didn't enjoy your little beat down?"

"He wants to see the kid."

She rolled her eyes. "What else is new? Of course he wants to see Bae. Tell him to shut it and get back to work."

"You don't think I did that already Regina? This isn't my first day on the job you know. Remember I was hand picked for this job, I didn't just rely on Mommy dearest to give me whatever I wanted."

Regina noted the manic look in Jones eyes and raised an eyebrow. Apparently that was a bit of a sore subject for him. She'd file that away for later. "Well what's the problem then?"

"He's refusing to work unless he gets to see the kid."

"No dice. Tell him if he wants Bae to stay safe he'll work."

"I did that. But he claims he knows we wouldn't really hurt the boy because then we'd have no leverage."

Regina leaned back against the wall, her stiletto tapping against the tiled floor. Well it appeared that Gold was going to cause some problems. She knew she could go ask mother but she had left the matter of Baelfire and Gold to them. She really didn't want to deal with Cora's "I'm disappointed" spiel. It looked like it was up to her to decide what to do.

"Alright. We'll set up a meet. Tomorrow night at the cabin. I'll bring Bae, you make sure Gold know where he stands with us. We may not be able to kill Bae, but it doesn't me we can't hurt the little bastard. This is a one time thing."

"Alright my queen."

"Don't call me that. Now get out of here."

Jones gave a sarcastic bow and took off. Regina glanced around the room once, finding no one was watching or listening in, before she too took off. It looked like she had some things to set up.

Belle stepped away from the outcropping she had been hiding behind and watched Regina's figure retreat. It looked like she found some interesting new after all. If only she knew what any of it meant.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed the chapter! Please tell me what you think!


	10. Chapter 10

AN: See I promised to update more regularly! Hope you enjoy the chapter :)

* * *

"Gaston I said I was sorry!"

Belle followed Gaston's storming figure into his messy apartment. They were just getting back from the day spent at The Heart and Gaston was still pouting about her leaving him for lunch. Apparently he felt she didn't appreciate him or some nonsense.

He had barely said two words to her since she and Tamara had come back from lunch arm in arm. Together they had sat in pained silence for several hours while he worked. She spent half the time watching him cop names and information from one spreadsheet to another and the other half going over what she had overheard Regina and Jones talking about. "Are you going to ignore me all night?"

"I can't believe that you just left me like that Belle. Fucking Mendel though it was hilarious. It wasn't hilarious, it was humiliating Belle! You just fucking left, and with that bitch Tamara too! What were you thinking Belle?"

"I was thinking that you wanted me to meet your friends. I was trying to make a good first impression. I was trying to be a good girlfriend!"

"Well you weren't! I said my friends Belle, my friends! Not Tamra and those idiots down in catering. I just can't believe you Belle!"

Belle glared at Gaston who glared right back. She really hadn't done anything wrong, it wasn't her fault his ego was so fragile. However this wasn't the time to argue with him, she still needed him. One rip into The Heart and a budding friendship with Tamara wasn't good enough to get back in on her own. She needed their trust which meant she needed Gaston to keep inviting her back, and that meant she needed him to be happy with her.

Sighing she dropped her hands from where they had been planted on her hips and walked over to him. She wrapped her arms around his waist and looked contritely up at him. "I really am sorry Gaston. I just wanted them to like me. Please don't be too upset with me." When he didn't respond, instead he kept glaring at the wall over her head, she stood on tip toes and pressed kisses along his jaw and rubbing his back the way she knew he liked. "Please baby? You know I didn't mean to upset you." Finally she felt the tension bleed out of him and his arms found their way around her own waist. "Fine, but next time please at least try to behave yourself." Behave herself, like she was an insubordinate child rather than a woman with her own mind and thoughts. Biting back a remark that would surely land her in hot water Belle mealy nodded.

With Gaston no longer ready to bite her head off for the smallest things Belle let her mind wander back to Regina, Jones, and the conversation she overheard. Something about a boy named Bae and someone named Gold. They wanted to Gold person to work on something but apparently he was refusing unless he saw the Bae person. It sound liked they were using this 'Bae' as leverage to get Gold to work. If they were able to use Bae as leverage then Gold was probably his father, why else would the boy's fate batter to him otherwise? And if Gold required leverage, especially one so precious as his son's life, then he obviously wasn't doing this work, whatever it happened to be, voluntarily. It wouldn't be the first time the Soviets had used forced labor, she remembered several classes on the former Gulag camps, especially the Sharashka ones. If they had someone this important then she really should learn more about it. Regina had agreed to a meet between this Bae and Gold at some cabin, but Belle had no idea what cabin, where it was, or how to find it. If only she had been someone who would know...

Belle looked over at Gaston who was watching football while working his way through a beer. Well Gaston never had been able to hold his tongue when drunk. She had only encountered him like it twice but they were the times she had gotten the closest to getting him to open up about The Heart. Maybe, just maybe, if she got him drunk enough she would be able to pry some answers out of him. She didn't expect much, he was only a low level mercenary, but anything would help. "Another beer Baby?"

Belle spent the next few hours feeding Gaston beer after beer, occasionally taking drink of her own so to not seem too suspicious. Soon, but not as soon as she would have liked, Gaston's eyelids began to droop, his speech began to slur, and his tongue began to loosen.

"S-s-so many s-secrets Belley! We have s-so many secrets! I thunk we've got a s-secret about how many secrets we've got."

"Really?"

"Yesss! Everyone has a secret! Do you have a secret Belley?"

"Not from you Baby."

Gaston gave her a huge goofy grin, it would have been comical if she wasn't so focused on her goal. "What about Regina? Does she have secrets?"

"She's full of them. They make her hair so fluffy. Queen of Fluffy Hair Secrets!"

He was starting to lose it. She really needed to push him if she was going to get answers. "Tell me more about Regina Baby. Is she married? Does she have kids?"

"She has a kid. No **the **kid. The golden boy! Bayleaf! No no no, that's not right. Hayfire! No, no I got this don't tell me, Baelfire!"

Now they were finally on the right track. "Baelfire, is he her son?"

"No he's the golden son."

"Golden son?"

"No, Gold's son! Listen, listen, listen Belley. Bayleaf is Golden's son!"

"Who's Gold?"

"Gold's the guy!"

Oh this was going just great. 'The guy.' She handed him another 12 oz. And watched him chug it down. "Gold's the guy?"

"Yeah the guy with the guns and hook."

"He has guns and a hook?"

"No silly. Hook has Gold and Gold makes the guns."

Hook had to be Jones. She had never heard him called that before but it made sense given his rather unique prostitute. "So where's Hook?"

"Gold's cabin near the wishy well!"

A cabin in the woods near a well. That definitely narrowed it down some. Tomorrow was Friday, she was supposed to go to 'visit her father' so she'd be free from Gaston. She'd check out Jefferson's map collection and try and find this cabin. Then tomorrow night she'd get a look at what was truly going on within the inner circle of The Heart.


	11. Chapter 11

AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

Bae was ecstatic. He was overjoyed. He was thrilled beyond belief. After almost three years he was finally going to get to see his papa. He was practically bouncing in his seat as Regina drove to where they'd meet Killian and Papa. Nothing could bring him down, not even Regina's constant reminders that this was a one time thing. "Don't get used to this Bae, you got luck this time that's all. Don't count on this happening again. Appreciate it while it lasts."

"I heard you the first ten times Regina. I get it."

"I don't want to hear you complaining tomorrow about how you miss him or how we're soooo mean to you."

"Yes Regina."

"An if you ever throw that damn packet at me again you will be lucky to be around to see your papa again."

Okay so that soured the mood slightly, but not enough that when they finally reached the cabin he didn't shoot out of the car. Standing just outside the cabin was his papa and he couldn't wait any longer. The car hadn't even come to a complete stop before he threw open the door and jumped out. "Papa!"

"Bae!"

His hands were scraped up, the knees of his jeans were torn and he was bleeding but he didn't care. Scrambling to his feet he ran as fast as he could to where his father stood, as soon as he was in range he launched himself at him. Papa caught him but the added weight on his ankle caused them to tumble to the ground in a heap of hugs and tears. Bae hugged his papa close burrowing into his chest, his tears no doubt soaking Papa's shirt but he didn't seem to mind. Papa was clutching him just as tight, his hand stroking through his hair, whispering his name over and over again.

Lifting his head Bae let him push his hair back. "Oh Bae, you've gotten so big. My precious boy."

For the first time in three years Bae finally got a good look at his papa. Bruises covered most of his face and it looked liked they probably traveled down the rest of his body. One of his eyes was swollen shut and several partially healed cuts were scattered across his face as well. But despite the pain Bae knew he had to be feeling he was still smiling. "Papa what happened to you?"

"Don't worry about this Bae, it doesn't matter. You are what's important my precious boy. How are you? Have they been taking care of you?"

"He's alive isn't he Gold? Have you no trust in Regina's mothering skills?"

Papa glared back at Killian who was smirking down at them. "She's not his mother and excuse me for having little trust in the people who kidnap my son and hold him hostage!"

"Watch your tone Crocodile! Unless you rather your 'precious boy' meet the same fate as you have."

Papa clutched him closer, wincing slightly as bruised and strained muscles protested, glaring harder at Hook. "You wouldn't dare!"

"Try me."

"Enough!" Regina stepped between the two snarling adults. "Let's get inside. It's too exposed out here."

Everyone took a glance around as if they expected someone to jump out of the bushes and make off with them. Actually it wouldn't have been a bad thing if someone had done that, but no one came so Bae got to his feet and helped his papa to his. Papa wrapped his arm around his shoulders and pulled him close both for comfort and for aide, and Bae was surprised to notice that he was now almost as tall as him. So much had changed in three years. "I've missed you Papa."

"I've missed you too Bae. Come one, we've got so much to talk about."

Bae helped his papa up to the house, herded by Regina and Killian. Regina glanced around once more before shutting them in and Bae could have swore he saw someone in the tree nearest to them. Before he could get a better look though Regina shut and locked the door. Whatever, or whoever, it wasn't wasn't important, not now that he was finally with his papa.

* * *

I hope you enjoyed it! Next chapter will be up soon. :)


	12. Chapter 12

An: Here's the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it!

* * *

Belle crawled into her bedroom window at Jefferson's manor and collapsed on to the floor. She was exhausted, extremely sore, and incredibly stiff. She had left the house in the wee hours of the morning, before Jefferson had even woke up and headed out on her self-imposed mission to learn more about the two people she had heard Regina and Jones discussing. After leaving Gaston to sleep off his hangover she had come over to the manor and spent the night scouring Jefferson's collection of maps and found only one cabin that had matched Gaston's description.

Setting out before the sun had even risen, dressed in all black, Belle had hiked the five miles from the manor to the well hidden cabin. She had scattered a few listening devices amongst the foliage, making sure to stay out of sight in the cabin in case someone was there. Right as the sun was rising she climbed the tallest tree surrounding the clearing. She found herself a sturdy branch where she was completely hidden but could still see the clearing. Once she found her spot she tied herself down so not to slip or fall from the tree. Then came the waiting.

Sixteen hours. For sixteen hours she remained as still as possible It was a drop in the bucket compared to some of her training but it was still far from fun. For sixteen hours she had nothing but the few birds and squirrels amongst the branches to keep her company. She didn't trust trying to sleep so she started going over the CIA handbook to keep awake. When she had made it through that she moved on to the proper way to assemble and disassemble various weapons. It wasn't entertaining but it kept her mind alert. She was working on the cleaning process of a Walther PPK when she finally heard a car approaching.

Focusing on the front of the cabin she watched as Killian Jones emerged and behind him limped out a slightly older man. She couldn't get a great look at him in the dim evening light but even from this distance she could tell he was extremely bruised. It looked like he had recently endured a torture session. But despite his injuries he positively lit up with joy when a young boy, no more like a teenager, jumped out of the car and ran towards him. From her listening devices she picked up the father and son's declarations and couldn't help but smile. If she had any doubts that this Gold was being used as forced labor they flew out the window. This was obviously not someone who chose to be separated from their child.

When her mics picked up Regina's comment about being exposed, Belle's blood ran cold. Every pair of eyes scanned the area, sweeping over her hidden form. Fear filled her as she imagined Regina shooting her down or Jones using that lethal hook of his on her. Neither was a pleasant thought. A moment passed and the group turned away and entered the lodging. With Regina closing them in Belle took a chance to unearth her binoculars from the pack on her lap. Pushing aside a branch Belle locked eyes with the boy Bae for one heart stopping moment. She quickly shifted back before he could look more close but it was a close call.

For the next hour and a half she used her binoculars to watch the interaction between the four occupants. Gold kept his son close, hardly letting him go, while Regina and Jones were more interested in something on a table. She couldn't really see what it was through the window but it looked like something on draft paper. It had to be weapon plans.

Regina allowed father and son an hour and a half of bonding time before she was dragging Bae back out of the cabin by the shirt. The boy was crying and fighting to get back to his father who was being held back by Jones. Belle didn't think she'd ever forget the sound of Bae's cries for his papa. They were going to haunt her dreams for weeks, if not months, to come. She waited another hour after Regina left before she slowly climbed down the tree and retreating the way she had come early this morning. After almost nineteen hours in a tree it took almost another hour to get back home.

Hauling herself off the floor Belle forced her weary body down the stairs to the kitchen. Nearly twenty hours with no food did not do a body good. When she flipped on the kitchen light she nearly had a heart attack. Jefferson was sitting on the counter, top hat and all, eyes locked on her as he peeled an apple. "Good evening Bluebelle. How have you been this fine day?"

"Jesus Christ Jefferson! Are you trying to kill me?"

"No, apparently you're trying to do yourself in. Where the hell were you Belle? I wake up to find you gone, no note, David had no clue where you were, I even had Mary Margaret call Gaston to see if you had gone back there. You were off the grid for nearly twenty hours! We didn't know if you were hurt, had been kidnapped,or even dead! You just fucking disappeared! You can't just run off like that!"

Jefferson looked manic, more upset than she'd ever seen him before and that included right after Alice had been killed. She had known he wasn't going to be happy to discover her gone, but she hadn't expected this. "I'm sorry Jeff. I didn't think that you'd worry so much."

"Didn't think I would worry? Belle I am responsible for you! When my charge drops off the map of course I'm going to worry! Now where the hell were you?"

Heaving a sigh Belle clambered up onto the counter-top next to Jefferson, no easy task with how stiff she was. He was right. He was responsible for her and she had ignored that though. She knew she should have told him what she was going to do but to be honest she knew that if she had he would have stopped her, or at least tried to, so she had gone with out his approval. He had all the right to be upset with her. She took the peeled apple he offered and began explaining everything she had seen and heard in the last few days. He remained silent when she explained about Gold and Bae though he looked pensive. "I think I want to help them."

That definitely got his attention. "Belle you can't focus on these people."

"But-"

"No buts Belle! Remember you have a mission. You are to siphon information and secrets from inside The Heart, not play hero to someone you don't even know."

"I know what my mission is Jeff."

"Good, focus on that and forget about this Gold. Getting distracted is only going to get you hurt."

"Fine whatever. I'm going to go to bed Jeff."

"Good, and take a shower, you smell like a forest."

Belle flipped him the bird as she left the kitchen. She could hear him laughing as she made her way back upstairs, at least it didn't seem like he was too mad at her anymore. She took Jefferson's advice and took a shower, she really did stink of forest, and the hot water did wonders for her aching muscles. Afterwards when she was laying in bed trying to sleep she found it near impossible. Every time she shut her eyes she saw Bae being dragged away by Regina and Gold's heartbroken face as he had to watch his son be shoved in a car and taken from him. She couldn't forget Bae's screams of "Papa!" even as the car drove away. Despite what Jefferson wanted she just couldn't forget about Gold and Bae. She couldn't just leave them to their fates. She had to help them. She would get them free. She promised.


	13. Chapter 13

AN: Sorry it took a while. I've been battling the stomach flu. Hope you enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The next six weeks passed in a bit of a blur for Belle. Gaston kept inviting her to The Heart for lunch and after the fourth or fifth time she didn't even need an invite. Whenever she showed up Smee, Felix, and Keith let her by without even a question. No longer did people whisper and stare when she walked passed their cubicles or tables in catering. People had finally accepted her presence. Even Regina had stopped glaring at her the few times they encountered each other. She had even met Cora Mills herself. The rest of the six weeks might have been a blur, but that she remembered clearly.

She had been on her way to catering about a month after her first visit when Regina had shown up out of no where and started dragging her in the opposite direction. Fear had left her speechless and when Regina had shoved her into a room and blocked the exit Belle was sure she had been found out. When a throat was cleared behind her Belle had turned to find The Cora Mills sitting behind a large ornate desk. Belle was sure that this was the end. Cora had to know her secret and this was going to be the end of Belle French. Any moment The Queen of The Heart was going to pull a gun from underneath that huge desk and end her. Either that or she was going to have Regina do it for her.

Never in a million years did she expect for Cora to offer her tea and ask her how was day was going. She ended up spending half an hour drinking tea and sharing small talk with Cora Mills. When the tea was gone and silence reigned Cora had dismissed her with a wave of her manicured hand. Belle had quickly and quietly left the room in complete shock. When she had later reported the strange meeting to Jefferson and Director Nolan they had congratulated her. She had finally been successfully integrated into The Heart.

For six weeks she had steadily taking any information she could and passing it on to her superiors but not a day went by that she didn't think of Bae, Gold, and the promise she had made in regards to hem. Whenever she heard reference to 'the kid' she would pay extra attention but after six weeks she wasn't much further along in her quest then she had been when she started. She almost believed that maybe, just maybe, Jefferson was right. Maybe she should just forget about her promise and forget about Bae and Gold. But as hopeless as things were at the moment she just couldn't give up. She had made a promise, even if it was just to herself and she was going to fulfill it. She would just have to be patient and wait for an opening. After six weeks of waiting she never expected that opening to literally run into her.

She had been wandering around the hallways one day as she waited for Gaston to get off and had just turned the corner when a body collided into her. She fell on her bum with an 'oof' and when looked up ready to berate whoever hadn't been watching where they had been walking she came face to face with the boy she had been thinking about for six weeks. "Bae!"

Bae looked up in shock, his brown eyes full of distrust. "Who are you?"

"My name is Belle French, I've been looking for you!"

At her words Bae scrambled away from her in fear. Belle cursed silently, realizing too late how that must have sounded. He was obviously trying to get away and she was a stranger claiming to have been searching for him.

"I'm not going back, you'll have to kill me!"

"Bae please be quiet!"

"I'm not going back!"

He was being too loud, someone was going to find them. Snapping forward Belle pressed a hand over his mouth. "Listen to me. I'm trying to help you, but you've got to listen to me."Bae tried to break away but she held on tight. "I know about your papa. I'm going to get you free but you have to be quiet. Can you do that?" She waited for him to nod before slowly drawing back her hand. When he didn't immediately start running away she relaxed some. "Thank you."

"You said you know my papa?" He was still watching her suspiciously, eyes darting around looking for an exit.

"I know of him. I heard Regina and Jones talking about you two and I saw you guys at the cabin."

"You're lying. You weren't there!"

"Yes I was, you saw me too. In the tree?"

She could see the realization dawn on him and some of the distrust leave his eyes. "Why were you there? Who are you?"

"I told you I'm Belle French. I work for the CIA. I'm gathering intelligence on The Heart."

"What does that have to do with me and Papa?"

"When I came across you guys I couldn't get you out of my mind. I made a promise to get you both free and I swear to you wit will happen. But we have to wait until the time is right. If I tried to do it now we could all be killed."

Bae started to talk but the sound of rapid approaching heels had him uttering something else. "Regina."

Belle sprung into action, jumping up and pulling Bae up too. "I promise to get you out but for now you just have to trust me." She was whispering in his ear as she gripped him by the back of his shirt. "I trust you Belle."

Regina came around the corner, her eyes alight with fury and a bump forming on her head. When she took in the sight before her Belle could see her eyes narrow with suspicion. "What are you doing?"

"The kid almost ran me down, yelling something about getting out of here. I figure he escaped from somewhere and I was just bring him to Ms. Mills office." Belle held her breath, waiting for any reaction to determine if Regina had bought her fib. After a moment Regina came forward and snatched a struggling Bae away. "I'll take him."

Belle stepped away with a sneer and a shrug. "Fine with me, take him."

Regina gave her an appraising look before nodding and dragging Bae away. Bae glanced back only once and she gave him the most comforting smile she could. Hopefully he wouldn't be here much longer. She **would **get him out of this hell hole.

* * *

Hope you've enjoyed it!


	14. Chapter 14

AN: Here's the next chapter! Hope you enjoy it! :)

* * *

It had been six weeks. Six weeks since he was forced to watch Bae be ripped away from him once again. Six weeks that he had endured a second nightmare. Six weeks since he'd seen his son's floofy hair and big smiles. Six long weeks. Well at least it was better than three years at least.

Focusing on the reminder that Bae was alive and well made working easier, his motivation renewed. He knew he wouldn't be able to force another visit out of Hook or Regina, if he wanted to see Bae again he was going to have to impress Cora. It was with that in mind that he was now pushing working eighteen hours straight. More often than not now Hook had to force him to stop working. Even then when he was forced to his room and locked in he was still mentally going through numbers and figures. That way when he was finally able to work again he was already three steps ahead of where he had been before. Things would have been going great if he hadn't had to listen to Hook's constant prattling.

For six weeks he had been forced to listen to Hook go on and on about some new bird visiting The Heart. He heard all about the pretty little brunette who was capturing everyone's interest, everyone but him. Gold couldn't care less about one more person working for Cora. Hook didn't see to care however that his prisoner had no interest in his new favorite topic. Even now he was going on about how everyone, even Regina, had taken a shine to the new girl. "I don't care Hook."

"What was that Crocodile?"

"I don't care about who your guys have brought into the fold. I don't care about the relationships they have with others. I care about one thing and one thing only and it sure as hell isn't some new girl."

Hook shucked and sat himself on the design of the anti-tank weapon Gold was working on, forcing him to stop and pay attention to him. "Funny you would say that Crocodile seeing that it was your boy that made Regina trust our new friend."

Well that caught Gold's attention for sure. What did his boy have to do with this new girl? From what Bae had told him six weeks ago his boy only had direct contact with Regina, his teacher Miss Blue and very rarely Cora herself. What could have changed in six weeks to have allowed this new girl to see his son? "What does Bae have to do with this?"

"Apparently your son decided to try and escape, knocked Regina out cold with his lunch tray and everything. He got pretty far, might have been successful too...if it hadn't been for our new friend. She caught him escaping and was going to turn him into Cora when Regina found them. She tossed Bae back to her like he was trash she wanted to get rid of. Regina was rather impressed by her, apparently she's taken the girl under her wing. And she has your son to thank."

So his son could have been free? He had almost been out when this new girl had sent him back to his prison guard. "What's her name?"

"I thought you didn't care about her?"

"Just tell me her name Hook."

Hook gave him another one of his cruel smirks, "Belle French."

Belle French. Looks like he had another name to add to his list of people he despised. If this girl could send his innocent boy back to hell then she was not better than the ones who took him in the first place. She could rot in hell right along side Cora and the rest of them.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. :)


	15. Chapter 15

AN: It's a short chapter but I'm still battle this damn flu.

* * *

If nine months ago someone would have told Belle that her closest companion inside The Heart would have been Regina Mills she would have thought you insane. Yet her she sat in Regina's own office eating lunch and chatting away like old friends. Everyday from noon to three they would meet up to eat and talk.

It all started the day after Belle had give Bae back to Regina. That next day Belle had been going to get lunch for her and Gaston when Regina hand found her and asked, or rather demanded, that Belle have lunch with her instead. The first lunch had been awkward and stilted but as time went on both became more and more comfortable. Their conversations never were deep or meaningful but still pleasant. Rarely did they talk about work but every once in a while Regina would bemoan about Bae and something he did. Those were the moments that Belle craved.

It had been almost two months since Belle had been forced to abandon Bae and she craved any information about his well being. "How's the brat treating you?"

Regina heaved a sigh, tossing her head back in frustration. "Being a right pain in the ass. We don't treat him that bad you know, the least he could do is behave. Instead he's been a snarky little SOB. He even tried refusing to eat last week, only lasted about a day before almost begging for food. Today he threw a damn book at me before I left. I'm getting real sick of the little brat."

If she was so tired of Bae, Belle could only imagine how he must feel. She had promised to save him but two months later she still wasn't any closer. She needed to find a way to let him know that she hadn't forgotten him, that she still planned on setting him and his father free. She would not go back on her word. "I wish I could help Regina. Seems like you've got it rough."

"You can say that. I never get any personal time. It's always spent with that brat. Do you know how long it's been since I've had a night to myself or went on a date? I'm still a woman! I have needs you know."

This could be her opening. If Regina was so desperate for a night off then she might just be open to letting Belle step in. "I could take him off your hands tonight. You could relax, go out for some drinks, or whatever you wanted."

Regina eyed her for a moment and Belle forced her to remain stoic and not to waiver under her piercing gaze. She could let Regina intimidate her. "Why would you do that?"

"Because the heat is out in my apartment and it's either this or I have to stay at Gaston's place. You get a night off and I don't have to deal with Gaston's complaining about how he never sees me. Seemed like a win win situation to me."

Regina kept watching her looking for chinks in her armor, gaps in her reasoning, but after a moment she nodded. "Alright. Sounds good to me. You can come but his room and have the brat tonight."

Perfect.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Please tell me what you think.


	16. Chapter 16

AN: Sorry for the delay, I've been dealing with health issues. Apparently my stomach flu wasn't a flu, but something wrong with my stomach/gi tract. So I'm not sure how often the chapters will be up but after this there are only 7 more chapters. :)

* * *

She had lied. Belle had lied to him. She had promised she would get Papa and him free and she hadn't. It had been two months she had run into her and she had made her vow and since then he hadn't seen hide nor hair of her. She had lied to him! She was no better than Regina. No, she was worse than Regina! Regina was manipulative, cruel and vindictive, but at least she was honest about it. She didn't try and pretend she was anything but that. She didn't promise freedom and then disappear. Yes, Belle French was definitely worse than Regina.

Sitting on his bed, actually a futon, Bae was doodling over the packet Miss Blue had given him. He was currently adding a rather handsome mustache and goatee to a drawing of Belle he had done a few weeks back when there was a knock on the door. Bae looked up from his drawing, glancing from the door to Regina in confusion. No one knocked here, no one came here. The only people who came to this room was Miss Blue and Cora and neither of them knocked. He watched as Regina opened the door a crack, peeking out briefly, before throwing it open to reveal Belle. Belle. Belle was here. She hadn't disappeared but apparently she had become fast friends with Regina given the way the ebony haired woman was thanking her. "What's going on? What's she doing here?"

"Belle is going to watch you tonight. If you try anything funny, if I find out you weren't the perfect prisoner, you will not like the outcome. Got it kid?"

"Yeah, whatever."

Regina glared at him for a few seconds before thanking Belle again and rushing out. Now alone the two of them stared at each other, both listening to the sounds of Regina's footsteps retreating. Once they could no longer hear the clicking of her heels against the tiles Belle all but launched herself at him "Bae! Bae are you alright?" She sounded so concerned. She was even patting him down as if checking for injuries.

He shoved her away from him,scrambling as far away as the futon would let him. "Get away from me!" She didn't care about him, she was just pretending to. She was just another one of Cora's pawns used to get under his skin. "Stay away from me!"

"Bae what's wrong?" Belle kept her distance thankfully, sitting on the other side of the futon. Her brow was furrowed in and he had to admire her acting because it honestly looked like she cared if he was okay or not. But he wasn't going to be tricked by that again.

"You lied! You said you'd get me out of here and you haven't. You don't care about me, you just want to keep me here a 'perfect little prisoner' just like Regina and Cora."

Belle seemed to deflate a bit at his shouted words. "I'm sorry Bae. I didn't forget about you but getting you out of here isn't as easy as I wished. I didn't lie to you, I will never lie to you, it's just taking longer than I anticipated. I didn't even know which room you were kept in until today. Please believe me."

"How can I? I know nothing about you. How can I trust a stranger?"

Bae watched as she contemplate his statement. He wanted to believe her, he truly did, but he had no way to trust her word. Words were slippery and so easily toyed with. You could trust a person's words only their actions and so far Belle's actions didn't prove her very trustworthy.

"Okay I understand Bae. You don't really know me, so let's change that. Ask me anything you want, anything at all. If at the end you still don't believe I want to help you that's fine, but I will still find a way to get you out of here."

She really seemed to want him to trust her. Then again if she really was a spy for the CIA like she claimed she would have to be an amazing liar. All of this evidence proved that this was something Cora planned, but there was no reason for her to do this. There was no knowledge Cora could gain from him, so if she was working for Cora why would she be so interested in him? There was only one way to find out. "Full name?"

Belle brightened up when she realized he was going to play along. "Isabelle Lacey French."

"Where were you born?"

"Royal Prince Alfred Hospital, Sydney, Australia. I moved here when I was thirteen."

"How old are you?"

"Twenty-four."

"Job?"

"CIA intelligence agent specializing in infiltration and acquirement. Also known as an espionage agent or a spy."

"Married?"

"No."

"Kids?"

"None of my own yet but my handler has a daughter a few years younger than you that I absolutely adore."

"Why do you care about me and my papa?"

Belle opened and shut her mouth a few times before replying. "Really I'm not sure. My handler and director keep telling me to forget about the two of you and focus on on my mission but I can't. I can't in good faith leave two innocent people to be held hostage. I can't get you out of my mind. I'm constantly thinking of how I could help you but this has been my first chance. If I knew it was safe I'd get you out of here tonight but I hadn't planned for this when I came to The Heart today. Top that off with the fact that I still don't know where your dad is it would end in total disaster if I tried tonight. I know you've waited a long time to get out of here but I need to to wait just a little bit longer. Please."

She had tears in her eyes. She honestly did seem to care. From the sound of it she was putting her job at risk just being here with him. She wouldn't risk her career if she didn't really care would she? "You know where Papa is held. He's kept at the cabin you saw us at. Killian watches over him there."

Belle smiled and ruffled his hair. "Thanks Bae. I promise, I will get you and your dad out of here as soon as possible."

Bae returned her smile and rested his head against her shoulder. "I sure hope so Belle." He had to believe her, he had no other choice.

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


	17. Chapter 17

AN: Here's the next chapter. Hope you enjoy it.

* * *

Killian "Hook" Jones, after searching through the CIA records available to her Belle still knew very little about him. She knew he had been in the Navy for a few terms before being discharged. Public records showed he had a history of petty violence before joining the Navy but after his discharge there was little information about him. It must have been at that time that he had met Cora and become involved in her plans and ambitions. With so little information on hi it was going to be hard to find a weakness to exploit. Hard but not impossible. She just had to ask the right people the right questions.

She started small, asking Gaston who the man with the hook was. It didn't surprise her that his only answer was that it was Cora's third in command. It wasn't very helpful but it was a start. Next came Tamara and asking her why she didn't see Jones at The Heart very often. She already knew that Jones worked off site but Tamara told her that if one really wanted to see him that you were more likely to come across him late at night. She assumed he had a way of locking Gold away so that he could come make reports to Cora. Next on the list was Regina. Belle knew she would be the most knowledgeable, but also the most suspicious about questions. After several questions dropped over several days Regina finally gave her her lucky break. Jones' weakness was the same as most men, women.

After finding that out several things changed. Belle started distancing herself from Gaston, she could only focus on one mark at a time, she started staying at The Heart later so she would run into Jones, her skirts became noticeably shorter and her blouses much tighter. After a few weeks of this she finally had success. She had been sitting in Regina's office, now their shared space, reading when Jones came bursting in. "Regina where's...You're not Regina."

"No I'm not."

"What are you doing here?"

Belle held up the book on knot tying she was reading and the length of rope she had been practicing on. "Hiding from Gaston and picking up a new skill. Never know when it will come in handy. If you're looking for Regina she's usually with Bae right now. You should check his room. Down the hall, up the stairs, take the first right then the second left and will be the third door on the right side" Jones stared at her a few moments longer in confusion and she just grinned. "Oh am I not supposed to know about that?"

"Generally, no."

"Regina told me about him, I even watched him for her a few weeks ago. The kid is a real pain in the ass."

"Yeah well you should meet his dad."

Well that was the long time plan. "I think I'll stick with my knots."

Jones gave her a smirk, one that was probably supposed to be charming but came off sleazy to her. "Well if you ever need a hand, let me know. I have quite a talent with them."

"I'll keep that in mind." He winked at her once before slipping out of the office. With him gone it was Belle's turn to smirk. She was finally making progress.

After that night things went along much quicker. Two or three times a week Hook would find her in Regina's office tying knot and they would chat and flirt while he taught her new knots. When this had been going on for about few weeks she finally took her shot. "So, Killian, you know quite about about me and what I do here but I still don't know what it is you do around here. Someone as important as you you've got to have a great job."

"I wouldn't call it 'great' love. I've becoming basically a glorified babysitter."

"What like Regina?"

"The Evil Queen has it easy. She's got the kid. Feed him and give him some toys and he's fine. I've got the real work."

"Oh? How so?"

"I've got Gold."

"Gold? Who's that?"

"The kid's father. The real reason Bae is even here. I've got to keep an eye on the old crocodile."

"Really? That sounds so cool."

"Try incredibly dull."

"I bet it isn't that bad." She was pushing it, laying it on very thick but he seemed to be buying what she was selling. If she pushed just a little harder she might break through.

"Want to bet Angel Face? Come with me tomorrow and I'll show you. Regina has it easy."

"Go with you? Is that allowed?"

"Technically? No. But then again you weren't supposed to watch the kid either. So come with me and I'll show you just boring crocodile watching really is."

Bingo. She was in. Once she was able to see what kind of place Gold was kept in she'd be so much closer to getting him and Bae free of this hell. "I'll take you up on that offer Killian."

* * *

Please tell me what you think!


	18. Chapter 18

Short chapter, but things are really going to start picking up after this.

* * *

"Are you going to let me out of here at all today Hook?!" Gold called as he pounded on his door. He had been at it for almost fifteen minutes now and still the smirking wanna-be pirate hadn't come to let him out. Normally he only had to knock once and a minute later he'd be greeted with Hook's slim face. He didn't know why today was any different . Just yesterday Hook had stressed the need for new weapons for Soviet troops in Afghanistan. Apparently the US funded troops were kicking ass and there was word going around that Gorbachev was going to be calling for a soviet troops soon. If that had been so pressing yesterday there should be no reason why Hook wasn't breathing down his neck right this moment. "Hook are you going to let me or am I going to-"

"The door sprung open forcing Gold to stumble back lest he get hit by it. "What are you going to do crocodile? Snap, snarl, and then do nothing? No you are going to shut your mouth and get to work."

Gold glared at Hook as he limped by. "I would have been able to start work earlier if you hadn't been late." he mumbled as he slowly made his way up the steps.

"What did you say?" Hook snarled at him and Gold shrunk back slightly.

"That's right. Now get to work."

Hook gave him a shove once he reached the top of the stairs causing Gold to stumble and fall at someone's feet. Someone's feet encased in crazy tall heels. Looking up slowly Gold's eyes traced over mile long legs, up to a rather short skirt, past curvy hips dying to be held, and all the way up to the most beautiful face he had ever seen. Striking blue eyes and petal pink lips that just begged to be kissed stood out against porcelain skin. Long chestnut curls cascaded down her back like a waterfall and it looked like it would be smooth as silk if he were to touch them. If it wasn't for the fact that he could feel the heat radiating off her body he would believe that she was just a figment of his imagination. But if she wasn't some protective goddess from his own mind sent here to save him from this damnation who was she? No one came to this cabin. In almost four years gold could count on one hand the number of times someone besides Hook had come here. It didn't make sense. What made her so special to get to see the prisoner? Who was she? "Who the hell are you?"

A knock to the back of the head with Hook's hook had him collapsing to the ground again. "Watch your tone crocodile! Belle is my guest here and you will show her some fucking respect, unless you'd rather I make a visit to see your boy."

Belle. Belle French. This had to be the woman Hook had been talking about non-stop for the past few months. This was the woman Hook had said tossed Bae away like trash. She had sent his son back into the grips of hell. His beautiful goddess was really a devil in disguise. Hook wanted him to show her respect? It wasn't possible. However both hook and French were glaring at him expectantly. Bile rose in his throat as he realized they expected him to apologize to her. "Sorry Miss French." he practically spat the words at her. Her own response was a cold "You should be." which only made him despise her more.

Struggling to his feet Gold limped to his work desk and forced himself to ignore the blue eyes following his every movement. He need to work. He needed to work to get to Bae. He needed to work to get free. He needed to work to forget. To forget the brief spark of hope Belle French had lit in him. To forget the first light in his ocean of darkness. He needed to forget it all.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed. Please tell me what you thought!


	19. Chapter 19

Two POVs this chapter. Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter, things finally go down.

* * *

He looked horrible. That was the first thought that ran through Belle's head when Jones shoved Gold to the floor at her feet. Not horrible as in unattractive, honestly he could have been very attractive, but he was in such terrible shape. He was much too skinny, his clothes swamping this thin frame, he had dark purple bags under his eyes from lack of sleep, he was unshaven and unkempt, he had scars marring his face and hands, and worst of all the air of the hopelessness hanging over him like a cloud.

Belle wanted nothing more than to wrap herself around him and assure him that everything would be okay. To tell him that Bae was safe and that she would get him out of here as soon as she could, as soon as she was sure it was safe, but she couldn't. She could only stand there and look down at him with disgust. It broke her heart to watch Jones abuse him but she couldn't break her cover now. She had to remain unflinching and hard hearted. She just hoped that when she finally could save him from this wretched existence he would forgive her for all that she would have to do.

For the next few weeks Gold was plagued not only by Hook but by his new paramour as well. It seemed that Belle French found some sick amusement in seeing him caged up because she started coming with Hook two or three times a week. Most of the time she ignored him, spending her time talking with Hook about the war or things going on in The Heart. Occasionally she would watch over his shoulder as he drafted weapon after weapon. She'd ask what they were for, how they worked, where they were being sent, and other annoying questions that he'd be forced to answer. He hated those days the most. Her melodic voice and unforgettable accent in his ear drove him nuts as did the scent of her perfume, roses, tickling his nose when her curls would fall across his shoulder.

After those days she would always feature in his dreams, not as the heartless witch who worked for Cora but as the kind and benevolent goddess he had first thought she was. Those dreams were almost worse than the his nightmares because they hope they conjured up was always crushed by reality when he woke the next morning. He had to remind himself after those dreams that he hated her. She wasn't kind or caring. She wasn't his friend. She wasn't his light. She was a tool of Cora's. She was heartless. She was cruel. She was one of them. She was darkness wrapped in a beautiful package. He had to remember that. He couldn't let her distract him.

He didn't know how long Belle French had been coming with Hook to his prison before his son had been brought up. He was working on a plans for a new multi-rocket launcher while Hook was begging Belle to stay with him longer.

"I can't. I offered to watch his brat for Regina tonight. Apparently she's got a date."

Gold froze, his pencil hovering above the drafting paper, they were talking about his boy. Belle was going to be watching his Bae. It was one thing for her to be here torturing him with her presence but it was another for her to be with Bae. He didn't want her anywhere near his boy.

"Can't you tell Regina to shove it? Stay here with me love." Yes stay with Hook. He didn't care if she stayed had drove through railroad spikes through his hands so long as she stayed away from Bae.

"Sorry but I promised her. Don't worry. I'll come by tomorrow okay?" No it was not okay. She couldn't leave. She couldn't go to Bae, she had thrown him to the lions without a care. Who knew what she'd do to him if they were alone. She couldn't leave!

But she did. With a blown kiss to Hook and a lingering glance at hims he left. And then he was alone with Hook and his thoughts.

"Guess it's just me and you Crocodile."

It appeared so. Gold bent his head back towards his desk but instead of working he did something he hadn't done in years. Something he didn't even fully believe in. He prayed.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Next chapter will be posted soon!


	20. Chapter 20

AN: I couldn't keep you guys waiting. Here's the chapter where shit finally starts to go down.

* * *

This was it. Tonight was the night. Seven months after her promise to Bae she was finally going to get him and Gold free. When Regina had lamented about wanting a night off the day before Belle had been more than happy to volunteer to watch Bae. It was the golden opportunity. With Regina gone all she would have to do is wait for the rest of The Heart to empty out and she could get Bae out of there. Once he was free and safe at Jefferson's she would get Gold. That was definitely the harder part of the plan but she had faith she could do it.

Arriving at The Heart she was extremely mindful of who was around. It was late and most people had already left for the night. Only Smee was manning the security room and he barely even blinked when she breezed past. She didn't worry about the metal detector picking up the knife at her back or the two tucked into her boots. She had replaced the metal ones with experimental plastic ones sharpened to perfection. She wasn't so naive that she thought this would go down without a fight but she was prepared at least.

When she finally made it to Bae's room she made sure any traces of excitement or nerves were wiped from her features, replaced with the cold indifference she wore so much now. Like last time Regina thanked her and warned Bae to behave, or else, before rushing out. Bae glared at her until Regina's footsteps were no longer audible and then he flew at her. "Belle!" smiling Belle wrapped her arms around the teen and hugged him close.

"Belle is true that you've seen my papa?"

She nodded enthusiastically as she led him over to his futon, forcing him to sit down with her. "Yes, but more importantly, are you ready to see him again?" She watched as initial confusion melted into understanding and he jumped off the futon. "Are you serious? We're getting out tonight?"

Laughing slightly Belle pulled him back down to sit with her. "Yes. We've got to wait a few hours for everyone to leave and then I'm getting you the hell out of this place. I'll take you to Jefferson, he's my handler, and he'll watch you while I get your father free."

"I can't believe it! I'm finally getting out of here!"

"I told you I would get you free, and I never break a promise. However, I don't think your dad is going to be quite so happy to see me. I haven't exactly been the nicest to him. Can you think of any way to make him trust me? Or at least believe me?"

Bae seemed to consider her question for a moment before brightening up. "Rumplestiltskin!"

"Beg pardon?"

"Rumplestiltskin!"

"The little imp that could spin straw into gold?"

"Yeah!"

"I'm not following you Bae. How is a fairytale supposed to help?"

"When I was a kid Papa used to tell me that story every night. It was my absolute favorite. It became our thing. Even when I grew older he would tell it to me when I was sick or upset to make me smile. Nobody knows about it, not even my mama before she left. If you tell him I want him to come read it to me he'll come with you." She wasn't quite so sure but Bae was adamant that this was the answer so she trusted him.

The next few hours were spent going over and over her plan, again and again until Bae had it memorized and could recite the whole thing back to her. "Okay Bae, tell me again. What happens if I get caught? What do you do?"

"Belle do I really have to?"

"Yes. What do you do?"

"I run and don't look back."

"Where do you go?"

"Hattier Manor. It's four miles due north of here. I tell him what happened and not to come after you, to go get Papa free."

"Good. Are you ready?"

"Is it time?"

"Yes, now is going to be as good as any."

She could see fear flicker across his face for his moment but he forced it away. She didn't blame him for being scared, she was too. As good as her plan was it was still far from foolproof. Things could still go wrong but she had to believe everything would work out okay. "Alright let's go."

Belle led the way as they left the room and made their way to the nearest staircase, using all the blind spots Belle knew of to avoid the cameras along the way. Bae's room was on the third floor, much too high from them to climb down from, but there was a window with a trellis under it on the second floor. That was their goal. If they could get there they could climb down and get to her car. Then it would only be a short drive to Jefferson's.

Everything was going smoothly until they reached the hallway that held the office they needed. Peeking around the corner Belle almost cursed. Gaston was walking down the hall towards their location. Motioning for Bae to stay where he was Belle went out to meet her former cover boyfriend. "Gaston!" Gaston looked up in surprise. "Belle! What the hell? I haven't seen in you in weeks!"

Instead of responding she wrapped her arms around him in a hug, placing her head under his chin. When his arms came around her she quickly snapped her head up into his throat. Stunned by the impact she easily applied pressure to the spot in his neck that she knew would knock him out. After a few moments he was a lifeless pile of limbs on the floor. Looking around first to make sure that the coast was clear she waved Bae forward. Together they drug Gaston's body to the nearest closet and dumped him there. She allowed herself one childish moment, sticking her tongue out at him. "That's for all the salads."

With Gaston taken care of they were now in the clear. Together they all but ran to the room they needed and threw open the window. Unsheathing the knife at her back Belle easily cut through the screen before looking at Bae. "Okay you go first. As soon as you hit the ground make for my car okay? I'll be right behind you."

Bae gave her a wobbly nod and hug before climbing out the window. Once he was far enough down Belle followed after him. The trellis creaked and groaned under their combined weight and Belle prayed for it to remain strong. Apparently someone was listening to her prayers because they both made it to the ground safely. Together they took off towards her car and in a matter of moments they were both safely in her Cadillac making their way towards Hattier Manor. It was an easy escape. Almost too easy.

The whole drive to Jefferson's she was constantly looking around for someone to be following her but no one was there. Even though it looked like they were free and clear Belle couldn't help the worry in the pit of her stomach but for Bae's sake she didn't let it show.

It only took a few minutes to make it to Jefferson's house, soon Bae was pulling right up to the door and using the spare key he had given her years ago to let them in. Bae appeared to be in awe of the giant house but Belle was still on alert. "Jefferson! Jefferson where are you?"

"Bluebelle?"

Together Belle and Bae whirled around to where the voice came from. Jefferson and, to her _not so_ surprise, Emma Swan stood in the doorway of a candle lit kitchen. Both wee dressed up and she could spot a bottle of wine on the island form where she stood. It appeared she had interrupted their date. There were so many comments wanted to make about the situation, most of them starting with 'I knew it!", but she had more important matters at hand. "I need a favor."

"A favor? Belle what are you even doing here? And who is that?" Jefferson gestured to Bae who finally stopped looking around in awe, instead focusing on the man with the ornate top hat.

"Jefferson this is Baelfire Gold."

It took a moment for the name to register with him and when it did Belle could see the anger pouring off of him. "Damnit Belle! We said to forget about him! What did you do?"

Bae shrunk back behind her at Jefferson's yelling but Belle didn't flinch. "I got him out of there! I couldn't just leave him behind! He's just a child! He didn't deserve to be there, he hasn't done anything wrong! What if it had been Grace or Henry? Would you have wanted me to leave them behind too?"

Both of them stood glaring at each other, not backing down. It was Emma who finally broke the silence. "Come on kid, let's let them work things out." Bae looked for confirmation from Belle first, only following Emma after Belle had nodded.

With them gone Jefferson seemed to deflate a bit. He took off his top hat and ran a hand through his normally coiffed hair. Belle knew she had made a mess of her situation, and that there would be a price to pay for that, and she did feel bad for bringing this down on Jefferson, but he was one of the only people in the world she trusted. "Belle do you have any idea what you've just done? You all but declared war on The Heart."

"I know, and I'm not done."

"What do you mean?"

"I've got to get his dad."

"No."

Belle smiled sadly. "I'm not asking for your permission and you can't stop me. I made a promise and I'm going to honor it."

"Dammit all to hell Belle." Jefferson paced around the atrium grumbling under his breath, cursing her undoubtedly. Finally he heaved a sigh and faced her again. "At least take Emma with you!"

"I can't. If I show up with someone else I'm screwed. Plus I need you both to watch over Bae."

"Belle please, I don't want to lose another person I care about."

"You won't." She quickly pressed a kiss to his cheek before rushing out the door. She could hear him cursing behind her but she didn't stop. It was time to fulfill the rest of her promise.

* * *

AN: Please tell me what you think :)


	21. Chapter 21

Thanks for all the kind reviews! You guys rock!

* * *

It had been rather quiet after Belle left. Gold had tried to focus on his work and let it make him forget but it wasn't working. He kept imagining tall the terrible things Belle could be doing to Bae. It was only because Hook kept growling at him when he would pause for too long that he managed to get any work done at all.

When there was a knock at the door hours later both men looked at each other in confusion. No one knocked here. No one came here. Hook got off the couch he liked to lounge around on and peered out the window next to the door. A moment later he was throwing open the door with a smile. "Belle love! What are you doing back? I thought the Evil Queen had you on brat duty?"

Oh great it was Belle. Belle was back. Yay... At least it was a small comfort to know that she wasn't with his son but he'd rather she wasn't here either.

"You know Regina hates when you call her that. She came back early and since I missed you so much I decided to come back and spend sometime with you!" There was something different about her. Gold could see the way her eyes flicked around the room staying on him briefly before flitting back to Hook. Her smile was tight and didn't meet her eyes and there was dirt on her hands. Something was off with her.

Hook didn't seem to notice anything because he was still smiling. "Well come on in then love!" Hook gave a small bow and the moment he ducked his head Belle brought her knee straight up into his face. Hook dropped to the floor, his nose clearly broken and barely hanging on to consciousness. Gold watched in shock as she applied a choke hold on him to knock his captor out. When he was a limp pile of limbs on the floor she dusted off her hands. "I like you much better when you don't talk."

It had all happened so fast that when she turned towards him with a smile he was still staring dumbly at her, in shock over what had just happened. "I don't suppose you'll believe me if I tell you I'm here to rescue you?"

"...No."

"I didn't think so." She sighed. When she took a step towards him he shoved his chair away from her. "Stay away from me!"

"Gold I'm trying to help you!"

"No! You work for Cora! I wont be tricked!"

Belle glared at him, "You know you and Bae are a lot like. He said that to me too. But I got him out and I will get you out too."

What did she mean she got Bae out? Things weren't making sense. Why would she knock out Hook? Why would she claim to want to help him. He didn't understand. "You've seen Bae?"

"Yes. I just got him out and to my handler's place. I will take you to him if you would just trust me."

She took another step towards him and he scooted back once more. "Gold please! I don't know how long we have! Will you trust me please?"

"No! How could I trust anyone who works for Cora?"

"I don't work for Cora. I work for the bloody CIA. I'm a spy for God sake! I was sent in to extract insider knowledge from The Heart. Now come with me please. I promised your son I'd get you out of here so you would read him that Rumplestiltskin story. Now please come with me!"

Rumplestiltskin. How would she know about that unless she actually talked with Bae? That story was as much a comfort to him as it was to Bae. His spinner aunts had read it to him just like he had read it to his boy. It was useless information to Cora, not something anyone would ever think to ask for unless they truly cared to know about him and Bae. This could still be a trap, but what did he have to lose? "Alright."

"Alright?"

"I"ll go with you."

The smile that lit up her face was truly beautiful.

* * *

Please tell me what you think. Only 2 chapters left after this. :)


	22. Chapter 22

AN: Only 1 chapter left after this one. I want to thank you for all the kind reviews.

* * *

He had agreed to come with her! She would hug him if she thought he wouldn't shove her away. Instead she helped him up and allowed him to use her as a crutch. "My car is just past the trees. I wanted it hidden just in case someone was here." Gold didn't say anything but let her lead him outside.

Between his limp and her stopping every minute or so to scan the area they made slow progress over the uneven ground. After several minutes they finally made it the two hundred feet to where she had parked her car. "You're almost free Gold."

"Rum. Call me Rum."

Belle smiled at him. "Rum, I like it." And that's when everything went wrong.

Her headlights turned on, starling her and Rum, momentarily blinding them. When their eyes finally adjusted Belle's heart nearly stopped. She heard Rum's intake of breath and knew he felt the same. Standing in the glow of the headlights were Regina, Cora, and Bae.

"Bae!" The same shout tore out of both of their throats. Both so surprised by what was in front of them.

"Papa! Belle I'm sorry!" Bae had tear streaking down his cheeks and appeared to be in worse shape then she had ever seen him.

Rum shoved her away, falling to the ground without her support. "You lied! You said he was safe!" Belle wanted to protest but she just couldn't understand. Bae should have been safe with Jefferson and Emma. How did they get him back? She had been sure they weren't followed. How could this have happened? Rum was shouting cruelties at her but she could only stare in shock. She just didn't understand where they had gone wrong.

"Oh Rummy please shut up. Agent French didn't do anything wrong. Well besides think she could out smart me." Rum fell silent and Cora's gaze turned towards her. "Agent French I do want to congratulate you. You got much further than I would have thought possible. You might have even got away if it it wasn't for Gaston."

"Gaston?"

"He woke up shortly after you left and alerted me as to what happened. It didn't take us long to track you. Honestly what are they teaching you at the academy these days? I would have expected better from you. As it was we simply waited for you to leave before we took young Bae back."

She was foiled by Gaston. She could honestly say she hadn't seen that coming. But if they had taken Bae from Jefferson's then why hadn't he been able to stop them? He was one of the best, plus Emma had been there too. Surely they would have put up a fight, there was no way they would have let them take Bae. Unless... "My friends?"

"Oh they're alive, we couldn't have the CIA after us for killing two of their agents. You on the other hand...well we'll just see where this goes." Her smile was absolutely heartless. "Now Rummy, I don't understand why you would want to leave. We made a deal after all."

"Screw your deal! I'm not doing your dirty work for you anymore."

"Hmm I'm so sad you feel that way." In unison Cora and Regina pulled guns and leveled them at Bae's head. "If that's how you feel I guess there's no use for either of you anymore. Say goodbye to young Bae then."

"Cora wait! Please it doesn't have to end this way." Belle spoke before she even had a chance to plan. She had no Idea what to say to stop Cora or Regina, but she knew she couldn't let them hurt Bae, it would destroy Rum. It would destroy _her_. She had made a promise to save him, to save both of them, and she wasn't going to let Cora change that.

"Agent French this doesn't concern you." Belle saw her raise the gun to be level with her own head. "Goodbye Agent French."

Everything seemed to be in slow motion. She saw Cora pull the trigger, Bae bumping into her to try and knock the gun aside, Regina clawing at his shoulder to try pull him back into place, Rum's mouth opening in a shout, and then a white hot pain rocket through her shoulder.

She didn't remember falling to the ground but she definitely felt the pain from it. Rum was yelling something but Belle couldn't make out what. She knew she had to try and stem the bleeding but she couldn't figure out how to move her arms. Across from her Bae had broken free of Regina's claws and was running towards her. "Belle!" He skidded to a halt next to her. "Belle are you okay?" She couldn't answer. She could barely keep her eyes open. Blood loss and shock was rendering her unconscious. Right before she lost consciousness Belle saw Cora and Regina raise their guns again. She heard two gunshots right before everything went black.

* * *

I'm a stinker for ending the chapter like that aren't I? :) Please tell me what you think!


	23. Chapter 23

This is it. The final chapter. I want to thank everyone who has read this and left reviews, especially Twyla Mercedes, Rabraham7898, and VyeLoyomBrightwarrior who have reviewed on nearly every chapter. You guys rock and are what keep me writing. 3 I hope you all enjoy this final installment.

* * *

Belle could hear whispering above her as she woke up. Grace and Henry must have decided to come wake her up. Which probably meant they were about 30 seconds from jumping on her, as much as she loved those kids that's not how she wanted to be woke up. She tried to sit up but the sudden movement sent pain radiating through her shoulder and she let out a cry of pain.

"Belle? Papa! I think she's awake!"

"Miss French can you hear me?"

The voices didn't belong to Grace or Henry. Slowly opening her eyes, letting them adjust to the bright light, Belle found Bae and Rum staring down at her concern. What were they doing at Hattier Manor? "What happened?" Her voice was gravely and thick from sleep and disuse and she had to repeat herself several times before anyone could understand her. When they did a look was shared between father and son before Bae answered. "You were shot Belle."

The night came rushing back to her. Trying to free Bae and Rum. Cora finding them, getting shot, Bae rushing to her side, and then the sound of two more shots. Looking at them she couldn't see any damage or wounds, besides a few superficial scrapes and cuts, but that didn't mean they were okay. "You guys are safe? You're not hurt."

"We're fine. We're safe thanks to you." Bae was smiling at her looking happier than she had ever seen him. Ruffling his hair with her uninjured arm she gave him a small smile. "It was no problem kid."

"Bae why don't you got tell Mr. Hattier she's awake?" A look was shared between father and son again before Bae nodded. The teen gave her the gentlest hug and whispered his thanks in her ear before running out of the room yelling for Jefferson leaving her and Rum alone.

The silence was awkward, neither of them knowing what to say at first. They had spent plenty of time together in the past few weeks but had been on two different sides of a fence. They knew nothing about each other and she wouldn't blame him if he still didn't trust her. Finally Belle asked the question that had been pressing on her mind. "What happened after I lost consciousness? I swore I heard gunshots."

"Aye you did. That was your friends Jefferson and Miss Swan. They showed up just moments after you were shot. They came in from the forest, Cora and Regina never saw them coming. When Cora shot you they broke their cover, it seems that they are both rather fond of you. As it is Cora is dead. Regina will live but has been arrested as was Hook and the majority of the rest of The Heart. A few people escaped but your Director Nolan is hopeful you guys will track them down."

"How did they find us?"

"Apparently the knockout gas Cora had used on them wasn't very strong. They woke up about ten minutes later and quickly started the search. For all Cora's boasting they were apparently just as easy to track as they claimed you were. I guess Jefferson remembered you mentioning the cabin so it didn't take them long to find us."

"Ah." She was going to have to thank Jefferson and Emma for saving her ass. She knew she was going to have to listen to a very long, but rightfully earned, lecture from Jefferson and probably Director Nolan too. She'd be lucky if they didn't kick her out of the agency. She had broken just about every rule in the handbook, it didn't matter that her intentions were noble. No matter what happened though, she couldn't say she regretted a single action.

She glanced over at Rum who was studiously staring at her bedspread. It was quiet again. Belle didn't know what to say to him. "Sorry I almost got you and your son killed but I'm glad you're alive" didn't exactly roll off tongue.

"Miss French-"

"Belle, please call me Belle." They had been through a lot in such a short amount of time, it seemed ridiculous to remain formal.

"Belle, I really don't know how to thank you."

"Well I wouldn't be thanking me if I were you." She had almost gotten them killed, it wasn't really worthy of thanks.

Rum stared at her, looking bewildered. "Why wouldn't I?" he asked, the question laced with confusion.

"I did almost get you and your son killed."

"No! You saved Bae and me."

"But-"

"No, I won't hear it any other way. My son and I would still be held prisoners by those psychopaths if it weren't for you. Nothing could ever make up for that. Thank you so much. I don't know how I'll ever be able to repay you."

Belle smiled. Very slowly she sat up, brushing away his pleas for her to stay still and his fluttering hands trying to get her to stay down. Carefully, as to not hurt her shoulder any more Belle leaned over and brushed her lips over his in the lightest of kisses. When she pulled away he followed after her, kissing her back. It was chaste and sweet, and the best thanks she could have gotten. When they broke apart Rum was staring at her in shock as if he couldn't believe what just happened. "If you want to thank me, have dinner with me."

A smile broke across Rums face and it took her breath away. "It's a deal." And he leaned forward and kissed her once more.

* * *

That's it! The end of The Gold War. Well not completely the end, you can always head over to my tumblr, my url is the same as my pen name, and prompt more. There you can find any little tidbits that I haven't included here, such as a little insight into their life after this, and ask me any questions you want about their future. I want to thank everyone again for being so supportive, you guys rock.


End file.
